Under the Stars
by mindless doodles
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji is facing severe depression because of Sakura's decision. Can a lost love help Tomoyo forget her?
1. the morning it all began

A/N: Okay, the drill first. Sakura is not mine. CLAMP owns it…lucky fellows… This is my first shot at an E/T fic so pleasie be nice? RR, your thoughts and views are very important to me, so I can make this a little more, uh interesting.

and I don't know if can recognize HTML, i tried it last time and it was a failure, then I tried .doc but it _can't_ recognize italized and bold words. sigh I'm very frustated here.

Anyway, so much with that! As the famous writers in always says, _on with the fic!!!_

BTW: This fic is dedicated to my dear sister, Karla 'nee-san, and our adopted sister, Mattel, another crazed writer.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" a very bubbly girl called out to a nearly-empty classroom.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan."a sweet voice returned.

Sixteen year-old Sakura Kinimoto's brilliant jade eyes sparkled happily as she hopped to her bestfriend. She looked around. "Hoe, so empty." She curiously looked over her bestfriend's shoulder and noticed a huge brown book Tomoyo had been reading. "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, what have you been reading?"

Tomoyo Daidouji smiled at her friend, who was peering at her childishly. She took off her glasses and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Nothing Sakura-chan, I was just reading our book in History."

P "We have an assignment? Hoe!!! Why didn't I know about that?!?! I'm going to fail!" Sakura quickly drop her book bag to a desk next to Tomoyo's and fished out a heavy book and started reading furiously.

Her friend smiled fondly and held Sakura's shoulder. "We don't have an assignment. I was just reading in advance. Relax, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave her a tensed grin and dropped down her book. "I guess I'm just nervous about the upcoming wedding. After all, it is only once in a lifetime." She lifted a hand and gazed adoringly at the platinum band with rare pink diamonds forming an ornate cherry blossom that was

resting on her thin ring finger.

Tomoyo sighed and dropped her hand. _'Just when I have nearly forgotten._' The gem captured the early morning rays that was streaming through the window, sparkling magnificently. It was truly beautiful, and a very priceless gift. The diamonds were very rare and transported from Africa. The silver band alone was worth the whole Tomoeda School.

Tomoyo knew this, since she was the one who picked it out from the Jewel Connection.

flashback

"You don't mind, do you, Daidouji-san?" Li Syaoran asked, giving her an extremely bashful smile. "You know Sakura's taste better than I do, and I don't want to give her anything that settles lower than the best."

"It's ok," said Tomoyo, smiling. She steered him towards one of the most expensive shops in Japan, The Jewel Connection. "I would love to do anything for a friend." That was a lie, and she knows it. It hurts her that Sakura is finally settling down in her life, but she wasn't doing it with her. She was marrying Li Syaoran. And she didn't care that her heart was being stomped on, as long as her loved one is happy.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to come with me."

"It's not a problem. Now come on."

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-san." Syaoran said, smiling at her shyly. She could see the fondness for her in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you ready? This would take a whole day."

Syaoran blinked, looking really kawaii. "What are you talking about? We're only going to buy a ring. How hard can that get?"

Tomoyo snorted and inspected the ring closest to her. "Obviously, you've never been to shopping before."

The two of them searched, asking a lot of questions, picking out several rings and debating with the manager. Finally, after four hours, two rings came out from the long, exquisite line of the rejected bands. One of them a 24-carat gold with a huge emerald stone, surrounded by little diamonds on the side with a complicated design sculptured on it, and the platinum one, with little pink diamonds creating a pretty sakura blossom. Tomoyo's choice.

"I'm greatly in favor of the gold ring. It is very classic, and the gem matches her gorgeous eyes." Syaoran told his companion, while fingering the ring lovingly. He look tired but satisfied. The manager launched into a detailed description of the ring, while Tomoyo cut him off with a wave of a graceful, pale hand.

She looked at the platinum band resting on her palm before turning her lavender gaze at Syaoran's chocolate ones. "I like this better. You see, Sakura like simplicity, and the cherry blossom on this ring match her name. pink is her favorite color, and she had always dreamt of having a having her engagement ring in platinum. She told me this as a child."

"Really?"

"Hai. But there is a little itsy bit of problem." She replaced the ring in its blue velvet box and closed it with a snap, sighing. "It is very price, it nearly amounts to a million dollars. It's very lovely though, and could have been perfect for Sakura-chan."

Syaoran reached for the box and opened it thoughtfully. He gave the gold ring back to the manager with a few words of thanks, then after a few moments, smiled. "We'll take this one then."

Tomoyo's eyes grew huge and gasped at her friend. "Li-kun, are you sure? I mean, it is very expensive. Besides, your choice is also beautiful."

But the young man already started to open his wallet and fish out his credit card. "Are we back to the last name basis?" he asked, teasingly. Then his tone grew serious.

"I already told you Tomoyo-san," he said, smiling and waited for the manager to ring it up, "that I won't settle for anything second best. And you were right. This ring is made for Sakura. I love her, and she deserves everything that the world has to offer." Tomoyo was a little amazed by the raw emotion in his word, when Li blushed and whispered, "Just don't tell her I said that. I would be teased mercilessly."

'I can't agree with you more.' Tomoyo thought silently, and watched as the manager pumped Syaoran's hands excitedly.

End of flashback

"I really can't believe Syaoran chose this for me," Sakura continues, smiling at her. "He really knew my taste without asking, and actually granted my long time wish!"

"Yeah," said Tomoyo dully, and replaced her thin glasses on her face.

"I mean, a platinum ring, given by the guy I love, can it get any better?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm really excited Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura stood up and hugged her closest friend.

"Me too." Tomoyo hung on her friend's arm and closed her eyes, trying to push back her tears. _'Stop it you baka!'_ She silently scolded herself. _'You knew this was going to happen sooner or later!'_ It was no use. Tears streamed down her face, and drop to the Navy blue cottoned sleeve of Sakura. _'I just didn't know that it was sooner, rather than later.'  
_  
She stood up and hugged her friend, crying openly. Tomoyo wasn't surprised that Sakura was crying herself. After a long time, Tomoyo released her and pulled out her hanky from her pleated skirt. She took of her glasses once again, then dabbed at the corner of her eyes gracefully, to stop the tears from falling, while Sakura wiped her eyes at her sleeve, a typical Sakura fashion. "I'm going to miss you, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo forced herself to laugh, while inside her heart was breaking. "It's not your wedding day yet, and already we are crying! I don't suppose Syaoran-kun would mind if we both have red noses in the wedding picture right?"

Sakura look a little taken-aback at Tomoyo's first name basis with her fiance, but then smiled at her warmly. "Of course not. I think he will still love me."

"He'd better."

The two girls hugged again, then laughed. "You're like my sister Tomoyo-chan. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." _'More than you could ever know.'_

Wai! Finished! Poor Tomoyo. sniff but hey! Wittle Eriol isn't here yet..hmm..wonder what will happen? :) anyway, stay tuned!


	2. return of a friend

WOow! I've uploaded another chapter how many years have passed! yay! First of all, I want to greet anyone who stumbled upon my worthless fic A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I love you all so much! Anyway I won't delay you any further! Drumroll please! drumroll Presenting…. **"Chapter 2: Return of an old friend"** by yours truly!

Disclaimer: None of CCS is mine. All that's mine is this plot.

Tomoyo sighed, enjoying the crisp autumn air by herself as she descended down the stairs in front of her school. She could hear in a distant some of the Tomoeda High Cheerleader's chant, and she felt a little smile play across her lips. Even though she doesn't like cheerleading that much, except designing their uniforms, she was enjoying hearing the familiar rhythm and music. They were preparing for the International Cheerleading Competition, which they won champion from the last year. Sakura, being the head cheerleader and choreographer, cannot be absent, that's why she was walking home alone for today.

Tomoyo continued walking, her ponytail bobbing slightly behind her. Normally, she didn't mind Sakura's practices, but due to Sakura's upcoming wedding, she decided to spend all of her spare time with her best friend. Sakura, hearing Tomoyo's plan, agreed and the two of them took a vow under the cherry blossom tree behind their school.

Despite of their solemn vow, the wedding still have a way of coming in between them. Hotel arrangements, wedding rehearsals, pictorials, family meetings, etcetera.

Tomoyo sighed again, then for a moment, she felt so horribly lonely that she thought she would break down right in the middle of the street.

Instead of going through the main road, she decided to trek a little and go to their favorite place. The Penguin Park. Nobody knew that even though they are already 16, they still got to Penguin Park from time to time, playing like kids, shooting a movie with her Sony Ruvi, everything.

Tomoyo placed her bag neatly on the foot of the slide and sat down on one of the swings, surveying her surroundings. Even though the Penguin Park has been famous during their days, it was now abandoned, with a lot of weeds growing around, graffitis covering every inch of the king Penguin that is still standing at the center of the park.

She gripped the chain of the swing tighter. A lot of fond memories happened here, and it seemed wrong that Sakura isn't here with her.

"Sakura-chan, do you think you can pose a little by that tree?" Tomoyo said aloud, holding an imaginary videocam in front of her. "You look kawaii Sakura-chan, now smile!" Tomoyo smiled, in her mind's eye a cute Sakura was smiling sheepishly back at her, wearing one of Tomoyo's famous designs.

Tomoyo's smile started to fade. She sighed and started to swing a little. She thought of Sakura and her violet eyes started to tear a little. The imaginary Sakura in front of her wasn't smiling at her after all, but at Li. Li walked up to her and took her beloved friend away.

Tomoyo grind her foot forcefully and stopped swinging. She was crying now. Twice in one day!

'_What will the press say if the see the cool, composed, daughter of a multi billionaire Daidouji Tomoyo crying her eyes out?' _She smiled ruefully at herself.

"Life's not fair." Tomoyo whispered to the now setting sun. She stood up, dried her tears, and after staring a little at the descending sun which felt like her life, retrieved her bag and started to trek back home.

"Tadaima (Welcome home) Dadouji-dono" a maid greeted her in the front hall.

"Hi, Kiffy." Tomoyo greeted monotously, sliding out of her coat. "What's new?"

Kiffy took her mistress's coat and bag and followed her upstairs. "Well, your dinner is ready in the dining room."

"Not hungry." Tomoyo grunted.

"The Lifestyle magazine editor in chief went and delivered your last photos personally." Kiffy continued, handing her a large white envelope.

Tomoyo accepted the envelope then threw it in the nearest trashcan.

"And there were several phone calls for you."

"Let's hear them." Tomoyo said, fishing a key from her skirt pocket and unlocking her bedroom door.

"Your singing instructor said you recital was moved to next Tuesday."

Tomoyo stopped and stared unbelievingly at her maid. "Next Tuesday? Already?"

Kiffy simply shrugged. "That's what he said."

"Who else called?"

"Your mother, she caught an early flight to Paris."

Tomoyo sighed, not bothering to reply. She doesn't see her mother much, not that she mind. After all, she has always been like that ever since she can remember. She pushed her oak door and threw herself down her bed facedown, Kiffy still babbling behind her.

"The president of Tokyo fashions wants to congratulate you on your last fashion show. The model from Ford international is confirming your appointment, Sakura-chan wanted to ask if you can come at her place tonight at 8:00 for dinner, and-"

At the mention of Sakura's name, Tomoyo bolted up, forgetting any tiredness that sent her facedown on her bed. "Sakura called?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

She grabbed her coat from Kiffy's arms and raced out of her room, ignoring Kiffy's yell, "Mistress! You have one more message!"

Tomoyo grabbed her hat from the bronzed hat stand standing near the front door. Without waiting for the butler to open the front door, she pushed it open, jumped in her red sports car and raced off, not noticing a lone figure by the trees, watching her.

Tomoyo stepped out of her car and knocked on the Kinimoto's front door. After waiting several minutes, she let herself in.

"Hello? Sakura-chan? Kinimoto-san? Touya-kun?" Tomoyo called, removing her shoes and peeping inside the dining room. No one was there, although there were plates and food set up.

"Funny. I thought Sakura said there would be dinner tonight." A frown crept on her pretty face. She heard some voices upstairs and her frown deepened.

Tomoyo climbed the stairs, and there were definitely familiar voices, although she can't hear Sakura's voice.

"Sakura-san, open up."

"Come on Sakura, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Baka Kaijuu (Stupid monster), stop irritating everyone else and come out of the bathroom this instant!"

"Aahh, Touya-kun, I don't think it's helpful."

Tomoyo saw the 4 gentlemen outside the bathroom door. Kinimoto Touya huffing at a corner with Yukito beside him, Syaoran rapping the door urgently, and Sakura's father trying to talk her daughter and failing miserably.

"Um..good evening?" Tomoyo said, uncertain.

All four turned toward her.

"Ah! Tomoyo-san! Welcome!" Fujitaka said, smiling at her. Although there's a crisis underhand, one musn't forget to be polite.

"Yes, good to see you everybody. Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, bowing at him.

"Kaijuu's in the bathroom. She doesn't want to go out and the Li's are about to come any second!" Touya interjected, shooting a glance at the still locked door.

Tomoyo sighed and rapped smartly on the door. "Sakura, it's me, Tomoyo."

"Go 'way." A muffled voice came from the bathroom.

"She doesn't want to come out Tomoyo! What if she stays there forever? Or until our wedding day? What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if-"

"Syaoran! Stop it! Get a hold of yourself!" Tomoyo said, shaking Syaoran by his shoulders. She's coming out of that bathroom right now whether she like it or not!" With that, Tomoyo turned on her heel and stomped right out of the house. She went directly under the bathroom window, took a deep breath, and started to climb the trellis.

Yukito, Touya, and Fujitaka, whom followed her, yelled out but she ignored them, and focused on the window above her. Finally, she reached the window, and rapped on it.

Sakura looked up and was startled by her friend.

"Sakura if you don't open this window right this instant I'm gonna fall any second and you'll end up having no maid of honor at your wedding!" Tomoyo shouted, sweat trickling on her forehead.

Sakura immediately got up and opened the window. Tomoyo swung her long leg and got inside. The three men sighed in relief.

"Okay girl, tell me what's your problem." Tomoyo said, slumping down the floor, still breathing hard from her climb.

"Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran…he said…" Sakura choked, her shoulder's trembling.

"What? Syaoran? What did he do?" Tomoyo tensed up, her fists balling in rage.

Sakura turned to her friend, collapsing in her arms and focusing her watery emerald eyes to her friend. "He..said…he..didn't….his mother…doesn't…eat…spaghetti!!!" Sakura howled, her body racked with violent sobs.

Tomoyo held her for a while, stunned. "Spaghetti? What does that have to do with anything?"

Sakura stopped crying for a while. "Well, if she didn't like my spaghetti, she would have a bad first impression on me. And if she had a bad impression, she might stop Syaoran from marrying me. And where would I be?!?!?!" Sakura cried again and bury her face in her best friend's lap.

Tomoyo tried to hide a smile. She stroked her friend's auburn head and said soothingly. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I happen to know that mother-in-law's ALWAYS like spaghetti."

"Really?" Sakura asked, her voice small and trusting. She looked at Tomoyo with hope and trust of a child.

"Hai. Now stop crying and don't believe what Syaoran said. He's just teasing you." Tomoyo retrieved a fresh handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her tear stained face.

Sakura took the handkerchief from her friend and stood up, wiping her face all the way. "I have been silly again. I'm sorry." She said, smiling a little.

Tomoyo also stood up and hugged her friend. "It's okay to act silly if you're scared. I understand."

Sakura returned her hug. After a while, she released her and gave Tomoyo a wobbly smile. "Do you mind if you unlock the door? I'm just going to wash my face for a while before I face Syaoran."

Tomoyo blinked, then in a hollowed voice, said "Sure Skura-chan."

Sakura smiled her sweet smile and squeezed Tomoyo's pale hand. "Thank you."

Tomoyo mutely nodded and unlocked the door. Before she could turn the knob, Syaoran came barging in and gathered his beloved in his arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you! I love you so much Sakura! Really I do!"

Sakura's tears flowed again and she hugged Syaoran back. "I'm also sorry! I still love you!"

Neither of them noticed Tomoyo silently picking up her handkerchief and easing out of the bathroom, leaving the lovers alone.

"You sure you don't want to have dinner with us, Tomoyo-san?" Touya asked. The Lis are already there, Fujitaka and Yukito was entertaining them and the couple haven't came down yet.

"It's okay Touya-san. I have a lot of work to do." Tomoyo said, giving him a fake smile.

"Take care Tomoyo, don't strain yourself too much." Touya said sternly, holding up Tomoyo's coat as she slipped into it.

"All this came from the man who works 24/7." Tomoyo said, laughing.

Touya smiled gently and kissed her on the forehead. "That's enough. Now get out of here."

"Okay, bye Touya-san!" Tomoyo gave him a wave and slipped in her car, then drove off.

"How's she holding up?" A voice asked behind Touya as he closed the door.

"Pretty good, you won't guess that she's actually cracking inside."

Yukito sighed and leaned to Touya, resting his blond head on Touya's massive shoulder. "Poor Tomoyo-san. I wonder where she finds the strength."

Touya didn't reply, his head full of the younger girl.

_Take care Tomoyo. Don't do anything rashly._

He watched as her car pulled up the driveway. His eyes followed as she got out of the car, handing her keys to the butler and stepping inside her house.

"Looks like mademoiselle Daidouji returned home." Kiffy commented behind him.

Startled, he let the curtain dropped and smiled at the maid. "It seems so."

"I'm sorry you have to wait so long. I tried to tell her that you were coming, but she raced out before I could say another word."

"I know. It's alright. Your company has been lovely, Kitty."

"Kiffy." She corrected the handsome stranger, her heart thumping loudly. As soon as her mistress went to the Kinimoto residence, this young man rang the doorbell. _He gave her a heart stopping smile and said simply "We spoke on the phone. I'm supposed to meet Daidouji-san. Is she here?"_

"_The older one or the young one?" Kiffy asked, her face feeling hot._

_The man gave a bell sounding laugh and winked at her. "The young one of course."_

Kiffy let him inside and for hours they talked. He was hilarious, polite, amazing, and to top it off, handsome. She found herself wishing her pale mistress sleep at Sakura-chan's so that they can talk some more.

The guy's eyes darted at the window again, and Kiffy found herself wondering who this young man might be in Tomoyo's life. _'An ex boyfriend, perhaps?'_

"Kiffy? Where are you? I'm home." Tomoyo called out.

"Mistress!" Kiffy exclaimed, throwing the door open. "Mistress! Someone is here to see you!"

Tomoyo cast her weary eyes on her maid/personal assistant. "I thought I told you that I accept no visitors after 10:00, no matter who it is." She said, striding in the living room. After a busy day, all she wanted was to sink at her bed and sleep.

"But, he said he's a close friend, and that you were expecting him."

Tomoyo's pace quickened, anger seething inside her. She stopped and glared at the stranger's back. "Good evening stranger. Come and face me." Tomoyo called out.

As he turned, Tomoyo felt her breath caught. This was no stranger. Even though he's now 6'2 tall, wearing a black tuxedo and no glasses, she'll know that smile anywhere.

"Good evening Daidouji-san. Surprised?" Hiirigizawa Eriol asked, smiling mischievously.

And everything went black.

Yay! Another chapter finished! Woah, Eriol's back! Hmm, I wonder what will happen?!?!? Getting interesting… Stick around and you'll know!  Adios, till next time!


	3. Goodnights

Chapter 3 you guys! I can't believe I'm updating again… I'm supposed to be studying for my exams today…but who cares! Thank you guys for reading my story…and don't lose patience in me if I don't update soon. As you know, I'm kinda busy with my schoolwork. BTW, Tomoyo now wears glasses and does her hair in ponytails. Syaoran still have messy hair, Sakura has evolved from pigtails to longer pigtails, and Eriol is well…Eriol? That's that! Presenting…the Third Chapter of **Under the Stars: Goodnights** dedicated to **Esme**, my first reviewer for the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: CCS is still NOT mine…sigh

……………………

**Small recap:**

As he turned, Tomoyo felt her breath caught. This was no stranger. Even though he's now 6'2 tall, wearing a black tuxedo and no glasses, she'll know that smile anywhere.

"Good evening Daidouji-san. Surprised?" Hiirigizawa Eriol asked, smiling mischievously.

And everything went black.

……………………

Tomoyo groaned and stirred in her bed, feeling the early rays of the morning sun upon her face. She blinked her purple eyes and sat up, still half asleep. For a moment, she stared at the little blue birds singing and hopping at the windowsill, making her smile. Their song was so peaceful and sweet that she was contented just staring at them and humming a little.

After a few minutes, something beeped at her side. The birds were frightened by the sound and fluttered away. Tomoyo frowned at the loss of music and glared at the cause of the noise. She was startled that it was her alarm clock. Funny, she never heard it ring before. She was more surprised at where the hands are pointed. 8:00

Suddenly she was fully awake. Tomoyo threw her covers on top of her bed and ran to the bathroom, not bothering to wear her fluffy purple slippers.

"I'M LAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!"

……………………

Tomoyo was still panting as she let herself drop on her chair. Their classroom was already half filled with noisy, chattering students. After waving at Sakura at the end of the room (whom was with Li, as usual) she closed her eyes for a while, cursing herself.

Usually, she comes to school around 6:00 in the morning, way earlier than the rest of her classmates. Now she's a mess (in her opinion. But you know her, a hair out of place means incredibly messy to her).

"Ohayo (slang for good morning), Tomoyo"

Tomoyo groaned and opened her eyes. It was bad enough that she looked like a mess but it was even worse that it's Syaoran who saw her like this.

"Good morning Syaoran." Tomoyo said stiffly, removing her hairbrush from her bag and running it along her smooth satin-like hair, careful to avoid looking at Syaoran's concerned face. She knew it was a bit childish, but she still think of Syaoran as "The Rival." She wanted to beat him at everything. So far, she was able to do so, except for two small facts. One, she don't have powers and incredible martial art skills, and two, he have Sakura.

"I just wanted to thank you, for, um, last night." Syaoran said, clearly embarrassed, his ear turning bright red.

Tomoyo didn't reply and returned her brush in her bag, tapping her fingernails on the table.

The sound was making Syaoran more nervous. He glanced at Sakura, whom smiled and nodded encouragingly. "You know, about Sakura locking herself in the bathroom, and you climbing the trellis-"

"It's okay. That was nothing." interrupted Tomoyo, wanting to save herself and Syaoran from the embarrassment.

Syaoran, still red, nodded. _'What can I possibly say that Tomoyo and I are both interested in?' _he asked himself, staring at his shoes. Tomoyo, looking everywhere exceot to the messy auburn haired guy in front of her, was thinking _'Why doesn't he get the point and leave?' _

Syaoran coughed and loosened his tie.

Tomoyo stared at her nails.

Syaoran shifted his weight from left foot to the right.

Tomoyo stared harder at her nails.

Finally, the silence was broken by the opening of the door. Both of them looked up and saw the professor came in. "Okay everyone, back to your seats. I have a surprise for you."

Li looked immensely relieved and sat at his desk. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and tightened her ponytail.

"I have a new student here, transferring from Europe. Please come in." The teacher said, beckoning to someone outside the room.

A familiar figure was standing in front. Tomoyo's eyes widened behind her glasses. She heard choking behind her that could only be Syaoran. Sakura exclaimed loudly "You!"

"Yes, me." Eriol said, smiling that mischievous little smile of his.

Professor Suuki said "Looks like you know each other. Everyone, this is Hiirigizawa Eriol. He will be joining us until the school year ends so please, make him feel welcome." He turned to Eriol. "You can sit beside Kinimoto-san."

"Yes, of course I will do so, Professor." Eriol said in his rich, accented voice.

Eriol caught Tomoyo's eyes and his smile intensified. As he approach her desk, Tomoyo can't help but keep her eyes on him. Now she remembers what happened last night! He visited her at her house. Then…the rest was history.

She could hear all the girls murmuring things like "He's so cute!" "I can't believe he's in our class!" "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "Darn it! Why does he have to be beside Sakura-san? He can sit beside me!" She even heard a boy exclaim "Darn it! He's too beautiful be a guy!"

Eriol stopped directly in front of Tomoyo, then asked politely "How are you this morning, Daidouji-san? Feeling alright?"

"Yes, Hiirigizawa-san. And you?" Tomoyo asked in a same tone, pretending not to notice the intensified murmurs of her fellow pupils.

"I'm great, thank you for asking. See you around." With that, Eriol winked and strode casually to his chair.

"Eriol I can't believe you're back!" came Sakura's excited whisper. Tomoyo turned around and saw her hugging the long lost friend. She could also see the twitch in Syaoran's jaw, as if he's trying to control himself.

Professor Suuki rapped on his desk. "Okay, everyone, that's enough. Let's go pick up what we left yesterday."

The professor continued babbling on, but Tomoyo tuned her out, gazing absently at the blackboard.

She was amazed at the gall of Eriol to casually return to Tomoeda after how many years, and how he looks today. Eriol suddenly had a growth spurt, towering above her. Although he grew up, he was still beautiful. Too beautiful. Calling him handsome would be an insult. He has large eyes and that hypnotic smile. Certainly, he was one of the most charismatic persons Tomoyo ever met.

'_Daidouji, stop that! Remember, you have your exams next week. Forget about Hiiirigizawa!' _Tomoyo scolded herself, shaking her head a little.

At the rest of the day, Tomoyo had a hard time focusing on the lessons.

Eriol smiled as he stared at Tomoyo even more, not caring about the lessons at all.

……………………

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

"Okay class, we end our discussion today. Dismiss!"

Tomoyo scowled and jammed her textbook inside her bag. She was dying to interrogate Eriol, but due to her "ethics", she was forbidden to talk to males that aren't a family member, just for the sake of curiosity or anything since it was unladylike.

"Curse that stupid manner school Mom sent me to,_" _muttered Tomoyo under her breath.

All the other females surrounded Eriol's desk, asking questions, some even proposing to be his girlfriend.

Tomoyo snorted, irritated at the high pitched voices of the girls, most of them laughing at something Eriol said. Syaoran was wearing the exact same expression on his face. He was standing by the door, waiting for Sakura. She turned to leave the room.

"Tomoyo-chan! Matte (Wait)!" Sakura exclaimed as Tomoyo turned to leave. She was fighting the crowd of adoring girls.

(Oh yeah, her desk and Eriol's is kinda like a "shared" desk. It's like in a science lab; their table is a big one that can seat two. That's why when the girls encircled Eriol's desk; it meant that she was also surrounded by girls since they are seatmates. Got it? )

Tomoyo stopped and put a smile on her face. Even with Sakura panting like that, she's just too _darned_ KAWAII (cute)!

"Eriol's asked me to tell you to meet us at La Blanché tonight, 8:00. He'll be treating us." Sakura said, beaming happily at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shrugged, and the two of them exited the room, with Syaoran trailing behind them, silent. "I have a lot to do, Sakura-chan."

"Demo (but) Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura turned her huge, puppy dog eyes to her bestfriend, looking so sweet and innocent. "It's Friday night. Just this night, Please come with me? Please?"

Tomoyo groaned inwardly. When Sakura turned on her charm, she can talk anybody into anything. "Fine. But just for a little while, okay?"

"Cool!"

The walk home was a silent one. Tomoyo didn't have to ask, but she knew what was on her friends' mind. The mysterious appearance of Eriol Hiirigizawa.

……………………

Tomoyo posed in front of her full length mirror, taking in view of her dark blue cocktail dress. The contrast on her pale skin was absolutely stunning, and the absence of any jewelry only added elegance to the simplicity of her outfit.

Tomoyo stared at her reflection hard. _'This is crazy. I should be doing something else tonight. Why am I wasting time to meet that Eriol anyway? So what if he's back? Maybe I'm coming because Sakura asked me to be there. That's it, I guess.' _She sighed and seated at her vanity table. She applied a powder, some gloss, hesitated a little, and then dabbed her favorite perfume of lilies behind her ear called _Rendezvous_. She clutched her bag and strode out of the room.

As she descended the stairway, Kiffy caught a sight of her and nearly dropped the laundry in her arms. "Mademoiselle? You're going out tonight?"

"Yes Kiffy." Tomoyo applying a bored tone, not minding the look of surprise in Kiffy's face. "Is my mother here?"

"Madame is resting in her chambers, mademoiselle."

"Very well. If she looks for me," _which I doubt, _Tomoyo added to herself "Tell her I've gone out with a few friends of mine. I have my cell phone if you need me."

Tomoyo strode out of the driveway, leaving a surprised kiffy in her wake. Her chauffeur nearly fainted when he saw his beautiful mademoiselle, but nevertheless held the door open for her at the back of the limousine. Tomoyo seated herself gracefully. For some reason, she was excited as Richard the driver pulled out of the driveway and into the night.

_This is going to be a night to remember. _

……………………

Back at the house, Kiffy immediately put the laundry in the laundry room then rushed out to the kitchen to announce to her colleagues the miracle she saw tonight.

Their prim and proper Mademoiselle Tomoyo, the most conservative teenager in the world dressed up, her hair down, her glasses in her purse, going out in a date!

……………………

Tomoyo entered the lobby of La Blanché, taking in the muted lights, cozy atmosphere, wondrous, classical music, and nodded her head appreciatively. She had to admit it, Hiirigizawa have style.

Tomoyo strode to the maitre d' and cleared her throat.

The maitre d' looked up and put on his I'm-happy-you're-here smile. "Good evening Madame. Do you have a reservation?"

"I don't have a reservation, but I'm meeting my friends here."

"Yes of course. Your friend's name would be?"

"Hiirigizawa Eriol."

The maitre d' checked his book for a while then nodded. "Yes of course. If you would follow me Miss…?"

"Daidouji. Daidouji Tomoyo"

"DAIDOUJI TOMOYO!" The maitre d' spun so fast Tomoyo thought he snapped. "As in _the_ Daidouji Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nervously laughed. She loathed scenes like this, being a kind of celebrity due to her mother's wealth. "Well, I guess so."

"Miss Daidouji, La Blanché is most honored that you are here." The maitre d' bowed.

"As I am." Tomoyo said, also bowing, embarrassed that the people entering are starting to stare at her.

"Would you like a guided tour? A special meal? It would be on the house, Miss Daidouji. We are only too flattered that you chose La Blanché, especially after reading in Flavor magazine how much picky you are, and what a connoisseur you are."

"I would really like that, but I am late for my appointment. Some other time." Tomoyo said, shrugging.

"Of course. To Mr. Hiirigizawa's table then." The maitre d' snapped his fingers, and then offered his arm.

Tomoyo laid a hand on her hand, her face burning as they marched to Eriol's table, as if some kind of a parade with all the waiters behind them.

Her shame doubled when she saw the reaction on her friends faces. Sakura was totally surprised, Syaoran was frowning as if it was some kind of a joke, and Eriol was smiling as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Here you are Miss Daidouji." The maitre d' announced, pulling the chair for Tomoyo. "Once again, I'm quite honored you are here. Please enjoy yourself." With that, the maitre d' walked away with the wake of waiters behind him.

Tomoyo was still blushing as she sat down and spread the napkin on her lap. "What?" She asked her friends, who were looking at her with different reactions.

"Oh my God, Tomoyo-chan, what did you do to have that kind of special treatment? Did you somehow owned this restaurant?" asked Sakura, her green eyes wide. She looked breathtaking in a deep emerald cocktail dress; complete with a complete set of diamond and platinum jewelry, and of course, her engagement ring.

Before Tomoyo could respond, Syaoran piped up. "Maybe someone is planning to kidnap you or something, and the maitre d' is somehow in their plan. You better be careful Tomoyo." He said in that natural cautious tone of his.

"No, it's nothing like that guys. It's nothing." Tomoyo said, her face burning.

Eriol smiled and took a sip of his water. "What matters is you are here now Daidouji-san. Now we can order." He snapped his fingers and in an instant, a suited waiter stood by their table, a pen and paper poised in his hands.

"May I take your order?"

(Oh, I'll skip from the ordering part. It would be too long and boring. By the way, their table arrangement would be Sakura is across Eriol and at the left of Syaoran, Syaoran is across Tomoyo, and Tomoyo is seated beside Eriol.)

Their salad came, and everyone dug in to their food silently. Well, almost everyone except Sakura, who was bombarding questions at Eriol.

"How was England Eriol? Did you like it there? Where did you go to school? Did you tell Kaho-sama that you'll return here?" Sakura asked, her eyes shining brightly.

Eriol took a bite of his shrimp Creole before answering her questions. "England was great, a little bit chilly but nevertheless nice. I learned to like it there, but there's no place like Tomoeda. I went to a private school for boys. Yes, I did tell Kaho that I'll be coming home. After all, for such an important event, how can I miss it?"

Syaoran nearly spat out his lettuce. He quickly wiped his face with his napkin and took a sip of water, blushing. Tomoyo hid her smile, while Sakura blinked innocently.

"What important event are you talking about, Eriol-kun?"

"Well, your wedding of course. I plan to take part in it even though my wonderful kawaii descendent didn't send me an invitation." Eriol said patiently, gesturing to her ring.

"Oh!" exclaimed Sakura, turning as red as the tomatoes in her salad. She clutched her ring as if someone would steal it, and Syaoran turned, if possible, redder.

"So, where are you planning to stay, Hiirigizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked, trying to change the topic to stop the two lovers from exploding in embarrassment.

Sakura smiled gratefully at Tomoyo, and she winked back at her.

"Since my residence isn't standing anymore (remember in 2nd movie guys? Eriol's mansion is replaced with an amusement park) I'm planning to stay in a hotel."

Syaoran scowled at him but not in an angry way. "Hotel? That's dangerous. And pricey."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Why stay in a hotel if you can stay at my house?" Syaoran suddenly spat out his salad and looked at her disbelievingly. "You can share the guest room with Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol imagined the two of them sharing one bed. All three of them shivered. Not a pretty sight.

"No really, Sakura-chan, that's okay, I'd rather pay a high fee than spend one night with my cute descendant. It would be torture."

Syaoran glared at Eriol, "As if I would want to spend a night with you!"

Sakura frowned at Syaoran. "Li Syaoran, that's rude!"

Eriol stuck his tongue out while Syaoran cast another evil glare at him before turning his soft puppy dog eyes to Sakura.

"But-but Honey! I can't share a room with that creature!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Syao-chan, what are you talking about? The room is enough for two persons."

"If it would be trouble to you guys, Hiirigizawa-san can stay in my house." Tomoyo said, shrugging.

"You're a life saver Tomoyo!" shouted Syaoran, pumping his fist in the air.

"Are you sure it would be ok with you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course."

"Great! Then it's settled!" Eriol said, smiling at her. "Thank you very much, Daidouji-san."

"Anything, Hiirigizawa-kun."

……………………

(They are finished eating their appetizers. Eriol asked for a bottle of champagne to toast Sakura and Syaoran's wedding. After one glassful however, Sakura was drunk and ready to go home. And so in the middle of the main course, the dinner was cut short.)

Syaoran carried his beloved inside his black sports car and seated her gently in the passenger seat. Eriol watched as Syaoran laid a tender kiss on Sakura's forehead before shutting the door.

"Geez. I didn't know you got so sappy in a short period of time, Syao-chan." Eriol said in a false sweet songy voice.

"Oh please. As if you never do that to Kaho-sama." Syaoran craned his neck. "Where's Tomoyo?"

"Inside, shaking hands with the maitre d'. He seemed so heartbroken that Daidouji-san was going to leave." An amused smile played across Eriol's lips.

"Tell her we've gone home, okay?"

"Of course. Have a pleasant evening, Syaoran."

"Still the shitty gentleman you are, Eriol." Syaoran gave him a smile and waved.

Eriol let out a laugh, which made him less like a debonair but more of a human.

"Goodnight dude. Safe trip."

"Yeah, safe trip." Eriol echoed, watching as Syaoran climbed in the car, started the engine, and drove out to the Kinimoto residence. Eriol sighed and gazed at the stars.

He was still looking skyward when Tomoyo saw him as she stepped out of the restaurant. "Hiirigizawa-kun?"

"Ah, Daidouji-san. Ready to go home?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Sure. My driver would be here any minute. I'll just-"

Eriol took the cell phone from her hands and replaced it inside her bag. "Don't call your driver, Diadouji-san. I have my car right here."

Tomoyo shrugged and followed Eriol to his car, a sleek black Cadillac. He opened the door at the passenger seat for her, and then climbed inside the car himself.

They were both silent as Eriol drove out to the highway.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Aren't you going to ask me something?"

Surprised, Tomoyo looked up from fiddling her bag's strap. "Ask you what?"

"I dunno. Why I was at your house last night?"

"Are you doing that shitty mind reading thing of yours again?"

Eriol looked at her, surprised. "I never heard you swore before." He glanced back at the road. "I must say it was quite refreshing."

Tomoyo was equally surprised. She thought Eriol would somehow be offended, or something.

They were silent again.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are you doing at my house last night?"

"I don't know. Kind of an instinct, I guess."

"Instinct?" Tomoyo smiled at him. "What are you talking about?"

Eriol pulled up the Daidouji driveway. Already, Tomoyo was feeling sleepy. "We're here Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo didn't bother to wait for him to open the door and climbed out, yawning most unladylike. Eriol noticed this.

"Go up to bed, Daidouji-san. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Both of them climbed the stairs, were the door was opened by the surprised butler. "Daidouji-san, I was not notified that we have a guest."

"Dmitri, this is Hiirigizawa Eriol. He'll be staying with us from now on." Then Tomoyo went up to her room and threw herself on her bed.

The two men left at the entrance were staring after her. The butler cleared his throat. "Well, Monsieur Eriol, welcome to the Daidouji residence. Kiffy…" he rang a little bell. Kiffy scampered out, looking awfully sleepy. At the sight of Eriol she blushed and stood a little straighter, trying to smooth her curls. "…will accompany you to your room."

Kiffy smiled awkwardly at Eriol. "Follow me Monsieur. No bags?" She asked.

"None, my darling."

'_Oh, he's so cute! What luck, he's staying here!' _

They started climbing the stairs. "Have we met before?" Eriol asked, smiling.

"Yes, we talk last night as you were waiting for Mademoiselle Tomoyo." Kiffy said, flustered. She still can't believe her good luck.

"Oh yes, I remember now." Eriol stopped. Kiffy also stopped, blinking. Eriol put a hand on her shoulder, which double her heart beats. "Pardon me, but could you do me a favor?"

_A favor?_ "Sure Monsieur. Anyone whom Mademoiselle Tomoyo brought to this house would be obeyed."

"Well, if that's the case, could you be a doll and lead me to Daidouji-san's room?"

……………………

Eriol sat at the edge of Tomoyo's bed and gazed at her sleeping form. He pulled her purple comforter up to her chin. He simply stood there for several minutes, then kissed her forehead, and murmured "Goodnight, Daidouji-san."

Eriol turned to exit the room, when he heard a low, sleepy murmur. "Goodnight, Hiirigizawa-kun."

……………………

Another chapter finished! Anyway, from now on, I will list a "WALL OF FAME" where my lovely reviewers will be recognized. And the one who first reviewed in the last chapter, the next chapter would be dedicated to you! That's why **Esme **got the honor, okay:) Anyway, please review; I cherish all your opinions and reactions, whether it's good or bad. And here is the first wall of Flame!

**WALL OF FAME!**

**Syden …**

I'm sorry about the weird symbols on the first chapter….but I fixed them, look! flashes a copy of the first chapter no more HTML tags! Yay! Thank you for being my first reviewer! MWAH! I hope you enjoy the story! I pledge that before this year, I'll finish this story for you guys! hugs and kisses

**aaaaaaq …**

Thanks for the review! You really think it's nice? I think so too: ) anyway, as I said before, I fixed the tags, and I think it's easier to read too… I really appreciate your review! hugs and kisses

**dashgirl …**

Yes, unfortunately, those are HTML tags, and I already fixed it! Go check! Thank you for your review! I guess yes, I'm full of emotion that time… : ) I hope my other chapters are full of emotion too! Thank you and hope you enjoy the story! hugs and kisses

**Esme** **…**

Wow! You are my first reviewer in the second chapter! This one's for you! Yes, I do plan to update soon, and please keep on reading my story. And please don't cut off my head. LOL. Take care! hugs and kisses


	4. Close to you

Fourth chapter, fourth chapter…lah lih lah lih lah… :-) This one is dedicated to **boredjl**, love you dude:) People, I need help. I think I'm doing a lousy job here… no one wants to read my story BOO HOO… anyway here's **chapter 4: Close to you…**by me!

BTW, italic words mean either thoughts or flashbacks.

Disclaimer: still not mine, so would you people get off my back?

……………………

**Small recap:**

Eriol sat at the edge of Tomoyo's bed and gazed at her sleeping form. He pulled her purple comforter up to her chin. He simply stood there for several minutes, then kissed her forehead, and murmured "Goodnight, Daidouji-san."

Eriol turned to exit the room, when he heard a low, sleepy murmur. "Goodnight, Hiirigizawa-kun."

……………………

Sunrise.

For many, it was one of the most beautiful scenery one can behold, as the breaking of a new day is truly breathtaking. Who can resist the magic in the slow light brought by the sun spreading through the darkened land? As said, sunrise signifies hope, and love.

But for others, it just signifies another day. Another time where they must battle themselves, and make themselves believe they had a reason for existence in this world.

Thus was the chain of thought of the lone violet haired girl as her brush lovingly spread color on the bare palette in from of her. There was a thin line on her brow as she concentrated, making sure that the colors blend well. How long she had been there she did not know. All she cares about is the breathtaking view in front of her.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the man behind her, a slightly amused smile playing across his lips. He had been watching her ever since she came to paint.

"What a masterpiece, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo jumped, her brush flew from her hand and it smeared a bright yellow line on the canvas. She closed her eyes, and slowly counted from one to ten. _"Don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper, don't lose your temper…' _ha chanted in her head. When she opened her eyes again, the intruder was already at her side, holding out the fallen paint brush with an apologetic smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Hiriigizawa-kun." She said, trying to smile back as she took the paintbrush from him.

"I startled you. I'm sorry."

"It's nothing." Tomoyo said, and tried to blot the paint. It made the matters much worse. She sighed, and settled down her brush. "Darn it, it's ruined. Oh well, I'll just start again tomorrow. Let's go down stairs and have our breakfast then, ne?" said Tomoyo, as she stood up from her chair and smiled at Eriol.

"Actually, I already set up our breakfast here." Eriol replied, stepping aside to let Tomoyo see the breakfast on the small table. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs were arranged artfully; no doubt Eriol had done them himself. There was also a pitcher of Tomoyo's favorite pineapple and lychee juice, and the table arrangement was very like the ones in La Blanche restaurant. It was complete with a solitary white lily on a crystal vase.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow but let Eriol lead her to one of the chairs. "You've prepared all of this and I haven't even noticed you? Am I that dense?"

Eriol laughed and settled to his chair. "You were mesmerized in your painting, Daidouji-san." He took his napkin from the plate and settled it on his lap. "I never knew that you paint."

"Well, it was a pretty recent development." Tomoyo said, also setting the napkin on her lap and piled breakfast on her plate. She only realized how hungry she was. Dinner last night seemed ages ago. She felt the intensity of Eriol's stare. Frowning, she looked up. "What?"

"Nothing." Eriol poured juice on both of their glasses. "I hope you like blueberry pancakes. I made them myself."

"Oh, blueberry pancakes are my favorite. These are really good." Tomoyo said, taking a bite and smiling at him. Her eyes grew wide. She was surprised how sincere her praise was. This out leveled her cook's pancakes, yet he was boasted to be one of the best in Japan. "How did you know I'll be painting here?" She asked, slicing her eggs.

"Kiffy." Eriol said shortly, and helped himself to breakfast. "I wanted to do something as a token of my appreciation, and she said that I can find you here, at the rooftop. So…here I am."

Tomoyo smiled once again at her companion but said nothing. _'He went through all this trouble…how sweet…'_

They were about to finish breakfast when Eriol suddenly spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you, why don't you finish your paintings, Daidouji-san?"

Frozen, Tomoyo tried to force out a laugh. "Just how much did Kiffy tell you, eh?" She asked, trying to keep her voice light. She set down her fork and pushed her plate away. Suddenly, she don't feel that hungry anymore.

Eriol glanced thoughtfully at the unfinished painting, an exact epitome of the rising sun. "It wasn't ruined, Daidouji-san. You just didn't want to finish it." He said quietly. "None of your paintings are finished. I saw them at the art room. A pity, they are so beautiful."

Tomoyo sighed and also glanced at the once empty canvas. How many futile attempts did she try to finish a painting? Somehow, no matter how hard she tried, she can't do it. She can't go on. It was visually perfect, but Tomoyo can't feel the emotion on the painting. Just like her songs. Nowadays whenever she tries to sing, she can't feel the true meaning of the song. Unlike then. She stole a look at Eriol, who was gazing at her intently above his intertwined fingers. He too seemed forgot breakfast. _'How can I possibly explain to him how empty I feel? We're like strangers, for heaven's sake!'_

"Is this about…Sakura-san?" he asked softly.

Something inside Tomoyo snapped at the mention of her best friend's name. Usually, she can keep her cool even though the others had lost it. But Sakura was a pretty touchy subject for her at the moment.

"Thank you for the lovely breakfast, Hiirigizawa-san. I -"

"I know how it feels, Tomoyo. You can trust me." Eriol said gently, trying to reach for her hand.

"You know nothing about me, Hiriigizawa. If you think that setting up a breakfast for me will make us closer, you thought wrong." Tomoyo stood up; her violet eyes seemed to be blazing with fire as she stared at the guy she was so comfortable with until a minute ago. She threw down her napkin and strode off towards the stairs, her eyes filling with tears. _'How dare he…'_ she thought angrily, and she wiped her face.

Eriol looked at the departing girl and sighed. _'I know better than you think…Daidouji-san.'_

He proceeded to clear their table, sighing to himself.

……………………

"Mademoiselle –"

"Later, Kiffy." Tomoyo said shortly, heading for her room and locking the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed, thinking about Eriol's words.

'_Is this about…Sakura-san'_

'_How can he guess about Sakura?'_ Tomoyo groaned, ignoring the insistent knocking on the door. _'Am I that obvious?'_

Tomoyo closed her eyes, fearing she might cry again. _'No! I won't cry. I told myself I won't cry for Sakura anymore. I need to be strong.' _Even as she thought this, she can't stop her eyes tearing. Her eyes fluttered shut.

The knocking on the door became more insistent and loud. Tomoyo tried to muffle the sounds by covering her ears with one of her pillows but still the rapping continued. Angrily, Tomoyo threw herself off her bed and marched to the door. She threw open the door and shouted "I TOLD YOU I –"

Tomoyo stopped short, because it wasn't the freckled face of her maid that greeted her on the doorway, in fact it was a pleasantly smiling face of a boy. Kiffy was at the side, politely bowed with the I-tried-to-warn-you expression all over her face.

The guy was clearly American with his confident air. His deep blue eyes were sparkling, and his blond curly hair seemed worthy of being a commercial model of shampoo. Even his white teeth are perfect.

"Tomoyo, I-"

Tomoyo slammed the door on his face, her heart beating wildly. _'Oh shit.'_ She ran to the bathroom tearing her clothes off along the way. In 20 minutes flat, Tomoyo was in a black dress, her hair damp but combed neatly and her glasses have no tear stains on them.

'_Let's hope Kiffy had the sense to entertain Arthur at the living room.' _

She took a deep breath, and then got out of her room. As she descended the stairs to the living room, she met Kiffy at the stairway looking quite pink on the face.

"Kiffy? What…but I thought…where's Arthur?" demanded Tomoyo. Had Arthur lost interest and decided to go? After all, she did slam the door on his face.

Kiffy bowed immediately. "He's in the living room waiting for you, Mademoiselle –" Tomoyo drew a sigh of relief and continued to descend the stairs. "- with Monsieur Eriol." finished Kiffy. Next she heard heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs. Blinking, Kiffy stood up straight and saw Tomoyo ran down in an undignified pace. She shrugged and continued to trek upstairs.

Panting, Tomoyo turned and stopped at the doorway of the living room. She tried to collect her breath, cursing.

The two boys rose at her arrival, one of them looking particularly happy while the other extremely grim and pale.

"Tomoyo! How lovely to see you again!" Arthur exclaimed, striding over to her and handing a single red rose.

Tomoyo smiled and, clutching a stitch at her side, accepted the rose. "Thank you, Arthur." She glanced at Eriol who was still staring at them with the grim expression. "You were not bored while waiting for me?" she asked Arthur, making sure her smile was radiant.

"Oh no, not at all. Waiting was definitely worth it." Arthur ran a glance up and down her body which made Tomoyo shiver. "Besides, Eriol was keeping me company. He already beat me at chess 3 times." Arthur laughed, and Tomoyo tried to smile weakly. Eriol didn't join in but continued to stare at them coolly. "This guy is something else."

"Um…then, shall we go?" Tomoyo asked. She was ready to drag Arthur out of the house. Eriol's stare was definitely creeping her out. Arthur, however, seemed unconscious of the murderous intent of Eriol.

"Oh yes! My parents are waiting for us at the clubhouse. Goodbye, Eriol. We will meet again, and I will definitely beat you at chess by then." Arthur bowed politely at Eriol, which earned him the slightest inclination of head from the pale teenager. Arthur put a hand on Tomoyo's waist and urged her out to the room.

As they came to the Great Hall it was a surprise that Eriol had followed them there. He had now an easy smile on his face. "Let me see you out to the door, Daidouji-san." He already have Tomoyo's coat on his hand.

Tomoyo glared at him for a moment, but held her tounge and slipped in her coat. As she did so, Eriol whispered to her "I'm sorry about a while ago. Be careful with this guy."

Tomoyo was surprised, but felt her anger ebbing away with Eriol's soft words of concern. She instead smiled and waved before stepping inside Arthur's limousine.

The car pulled out of the driveway, and she didn't have to turn back to know that a certain pair of azure eyes haven't left their gaze on her, despite of the heavily tinted windows.

……………………

Around 5:00, Tomoyo came home, feeling exhausted but deeply satisfied with her work.

She didn't bother ringing the doorbell; instead, let herself in with her key. Soft music filled the hall, which Tomoyo found was very relaxing. She tried to make as much small noise as possible, as she didn't want the musician disturbed.

'_I haven't played the piano for a long time. I forgot how beautiful it can sing.'_ She thought, tiptoeing to the Music Hall where the source of music can be found. _'unless Kiffy had incredible talents she have forgot to mention to me, it must be my lonely guest.'_ A smile crossed her lips. '_Silly guy, he forgot to close the door.'_ Tomoyo slid inside the room, where Eriol, as she suspected, was playing the piano. Eriol didn't notice Tomoyo come in as his eyes were closed (or so she thought….).

'_What beautiful music! Truly, Hiirigizawa-san is a genius at pianos. But…his song…it's beautiful yet so sad…and empty…'_

Tomoyo watched Eriol sway along his music, his eyes shut, deep in concentration. Tomoyo also closed her eyes, enjoying the soft rhythm. She felt emotions rising in her, and she fought back tears. _'Why do I seem to keep back tears these past few days?' _She thought irritated.

Suddenly, the song was cut abruptly. Tomoyo opened her eyes, surprised. Eriol was no longer playing, but smiling at her. "You're back." It was not a question.

Tomoyo blushed to the roots of her hair. "Go-Gomen, Hiirigizawa-kun. I thought…I –"

"You're not disturbing me, Daidouji-san. I just simply…can't go on." Said Eriol, smiling sadly. "Please…sit down…" Eriol patted the seat on the piano bench next to him. Tomoyo reluctantly smiled and sat down.

"Can't…can't go on? I'm not sure I understand you…Hiirgizawa-kun."

"Ah, but my dear…I think you understand perfectly." His eyes were full of meaning, of sympathy for both her and himself. They captured hers, and Tomoyo can't help herself but look even deeper to them.

Tomoyo gasped and turned away, frightened. _'He's same as me…he lost someone he loves dearly…'_

"Playing the piano, as you see, makes me calm and relaxed. Most of the times I manage to forget my problems. But these past few weeks, I seem to have lost my touch." Eriol said bitterly. He was now staring at his reflection on the polished headboard, running his hands along the black and white keys absentmindedly. "I cannot even play the simplest tunes."

"That's not true! Your song was beautiful, Eriol, I love it! You didn't lose your touch at all!" In the prospect of trying to convince him (and herself, though she can't admit it) Tomoyo grabbed his pale hand and held it on her own. Her heart was hammering fast. Eriol once again returned his gaze on her deep violet eyes, a satisfaction at hearing his name from her.

"No…you heard it. It's empty. No meaning, no emotions." He smiled ruefully at her. "Don't you see…it's just like your songs and paintings. Do you know why?" Tomoyo shook her head, mesmerized at Eriol's voice and his speech. "I think it's because we're not happy."

Tomoyo reared back as if slapped. To her horror, a single tear drop made its way down. She didn't bother to stop them from flowing though. It just felt oddly refreshing, to let it all out. She haven't released her friend's hand, but instead clasped her both hands on tightly, as if a little child seeking guidance. Every night, she tries to convince herself that wherever Sakura's happy…she's also happy. Upon hearing somebody else voice out her emotions…it was too much for her.

Eriol sighed again and raised his free hand to her cheek, wet with tears. "Are you happy, Daidouji Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo didn't bother to answer that. She was fully aware how close they are, and how handsome Eriol look up close. If Eriol leaned a little lower, or Tomoyo had tilted her head a little higher, their lips would have met.

Eriol felt a strong surge of emotion for the crying girl in front of him. He felt a very powerful and oddly familiar thump at his heart. '_No, not yet. It's too soon.' _

He sighed then instead kissed Tomoyo on the forehead. He inhaled the soft scent of lilac drifting from her hair before murmuring "Stop crying, I'm here for you."

Instead of stopping, Tomoyo even cried harder and fell on his arms. Eriol hugged her, feeling that he will give all his power in the world if he can just stop Tomoyo from crying. He let down her ponytail then stroke the lustrous hair that came tumbling down.

Neither of them noticed the reflection from the camera lens and a soft click.

……………………

Tomoyo reached for her robe and put it on. After her crying fit at the music room, Eriol had kindly escorted her to her room and ordered her to take a bath to 'calm her senses.' She grimaced, feeling the headache coming down on her. She left the bathtub without draining it, feeling like all she wanted was to sink into her bed and hibernate. Unfortunately for her, she had other plans for the evening. She consulted the kitty wall clock (a gift from Sakura) which now read as 7:15. Good. She has at least 45 minutes to relax around the house. Tomoyo extracted a cream white suit and threw it on her bed, her lips curling in disgust. Then she changed into a butterfly t-shirt and jeans. After brushing her hair, she went downstairs again. To her surprise, there was something good smelling coming from the kitchen. She went there, feeling lost in her own house. How many times did she spend there? Answer: Rarely.

Tomoyo took a peek at the doorway then was convulsed by laughter. Eriol was standing at the stove, stirring something on a gigantic pot. He was wearing an ultra frilly pink apron, complete with bows, flowers, and lace. He even wore the matching hat that is certified for women only.

Eriol turn around at the laughter and smiled. "Like it?" he asked, extracting a post.

Tomoyo laughed again. It was weird for the serious reincarnation of Clow to act this way, but she was enjoying his comical side. "Where did you found that?" Tomoyo asked within gasps of laughter.

Eriol beamed and resumed stirring. "I found this wonderfully designed outfit at the guest room. I was unpacking my things, and I saw this hanging inside the cabinet. I thought that fate led me to this apron and therefore I decided to try it on."

"Oh, your luggage came from the airport, then?" Tomoyo asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yeah."

"You do know your cousin will have a fit with you looking like that." Tomoyo said, laughing again as she imagined the look on Syaoran's face.

"Well, I take it that it would be a little secret between us." Eriol said lightly, glad that his apron was making Tomoyo laugh. "Now quit laughing and taste it."

Tomoyo obliged and took a sip. "Wow! This is delicious!" Tomoyo then frowned and take a look around. "But why are you the one cooking dinner? Where's the chef?"

"I told him to take the night off. I though we should celebrate our newfound friendship, and I didn't want to spoil it by the meal of some stranger." Eriol said, smiling underneath his frilly cap.

"Oh, that's a great idea! I'll even set the table! It would be fun!" Tomoyo bounded to the shelves and began opening drawers. Eriol smiled secretly, enjoying himself as Tomoyo bobbed up and down like a child.

In the end, they had a dinner for two (Tomoyo had to call Kiffy as she can't set the table though she won't admit that to Eriol) and all plans of Tomoyo were out of the window as she laugh and talk with her friend.

……………………

There are only two reviewers for the 3rd chapter, but I'm very grateful for the two of you, remember that:)

**WALL OF FAME!**

**boredjl …**

Yes, yes, thank you for that kind review (Shaznay wipes tears from her eyes). I do hope you'll keep on reading, and this chappie is for you:p Just so you know, I'm neither rich nor famous, that's why I'm having a hard time to imagine this things…anyway thanks a lot! much hugs and kisses!

**Esme** **…**

Again, I update! My dear, you're a very consistent reviewer, and I love you for it:) I'm sorry I updated this long…about the cars…I like the black car, but if you want, I'll put a midnight blue one too… :-) you're a new member at ryt? Come on, start writing, I want to read ur fics too…:) anyway that's all! Mwah!** much hugs and kisses! **


	5. Tomoyo's Recital

I'm up to my 5th chapter! This is a record! scatters confetti around :-p Usually when I get to the 3rd chapter I don't bother to finish it. I chuck it at the Recycle Bin… har de har! But thanks to my reviewers…you kept me going on…. Please people, if you have a comment on how I can be better at this fic…feel free to tell me… I really value your opinion! Let me present to you…**Chapter 5: Tomoyo's Recital**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

……………………

**Small recap:**

"I told him to take the night off. I thought we should celebrate our newfound friendship, and I didn't want to spoil it by the meal of some stranger." Eriol said, smiling underneath his frilly cap.

"Oh, that's a great idea! I'll even set the table! It would be fun!" Tomoyo bounded to the shelves and began opening drawers. Eriol smiled secretly, enjoying himself as Tomoyo bobbed up and down like a child.

In the end, they had a dinner for two (Tomoyo had to call Kiffy as she can't set the table though she won't admit that to Eriol) and all plans of Tomoyo were out of the window as she laugh and talk with her friend.

……………………

"5, 6, 7, 8…"

Syaoran threw a helpless glance at his fiancée as Tomoyo counted to his doom.

"9, 10, 11, 12. You lose Syaoran!" shouted Tomoyo gleefully as she set the green token on it's proper place on the Monopoly table. "You are in my place now pay up!"

"Are, are you sure you got it right?" Syaoran asked meekly, counting the remaining money in his hand.

"Ah, my dear descendant, we've been counting back and forth a dozen times already. Pay up." Eriol said, grinning. Even Sakura can't help smiling although she threw sympathetic glances at him.

Syaoran groaned and handed his money and titles. "You pretty much robbed me, Tomoyo. I'm bankrupt."

"Tomoyo-chan, I didn't know you were such an expert at Monopoly." Sakura added, counting the few bills at her hand.

Tomoyo and Eriol had joined Sakura and Syaoran at the Kinimoto residence and had dinner with them on Sunday evening. After that, they played Monopoly to decide who will wash the dishes.

Tomoyo laughed, some of the bills scattering around her. "No use evading it this time, Syaoran. You're on dish duty."

Syaoran groaned but got up from his place on the floor. Sakura also immediately stood up. "I'll help you sweetie."

Together they went to the kitchen, while Eriol and Tomoyo fixed the cards and paper money.

"Haven't you noticed anything between those two?" whispered Syaoran, stacking the dirty plates and handing them to Sakura. "They seemed to be getting along with each other pretty well."

"Really? I haven't noticed." replied Sakura cheerfully, putting the dishes on the sink and turning on the tap.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and reached for the sponge. "For the past hour, they've been sharing glances and smiles. You don't reckon –"

"Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura laughed at the absurdness as she rinsed the dished and handed them to Syaoran. "Impossible. If anything, those two are just friends."

"If you say so. As long as Hiiragizawa doesn't do anything to hurt her." Syaoran growled, soaping the dish he was holding a little too harshly.

Sakura laughed again and spread soapy foam on the tip of Syaoran's nose. "Stop acting like a big brother. Tomoyo-chan's a big girl. Besides, if what you're saying is true," Sakura sneaked a peep at the living room where Tomoyo is now throwing tokens at Eriol. Eriol is retaliating by trying to tickle her. "He'll be good for her, no doubt."

Syaoran blushed at the prospect of Eriol and Tomoyo being a couple.

"Syaoran-kun, have I told you how cute you look when you blush?" teased Sakura as she handed the last plate to Syaoran.

Syaoran reached for it and kissed her, spreading the foam on her nose. "Oh, shut up."

……………………

"Do you have to leave?" Sakura asked tearfully at Eriol and Tomoyo.

The two of them were already at outside, and the couple was seeing them off. Behind them, the Monopoly was still in a mess.

"Oh Sakura-chan, we'll see each other at school tomorrow." Tomoyo said, very distressed.

"Demo…"

"Ah, my cute descendant must be a bore of a company for you to long for Tomoyo, Sakura-san." Eriol said lightly.

Syaoran scowled at Eriol, while the latter smiled back.

"Ok, ok, just be safe at driving, ok? I'll miss the two of you!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo and Tomoyo hugged back. Syaoran threw a Don't-even-think-about-it look at Eriol.

When the two girls finally released each other and said their goodnights, Tomoyo and Eriol settled in Tomoyo's midnight blue car and drove off.

Sakura stared after them then smiled. "You're right Syao-chan."

"Hmm?" Syaoran asked, piling the scattered cards.

"Those two belong to each other. They just don't realize it yet." Sakura smiled secretly to herself. _'Not if **I** can help it.'_ She closed the door and helped her fiancé.

Meanwhile, Eriol was congratulating Tomoyo on the act she pulled at Sakura's house and her beating Syaoran as a form of revenge.

……………………

The next morning, Tomoyo was such in an unhappy mood that Sakura and Syaoran got a little bit worried. When she handed a note to their teacher and left the room, the two started really panicking.

Sakura passed a note to Syaoran.

_Sakura: What's with Tomoyo-chan?_

_Syaoran: I dunno. Do you know?_

_Sakura: Sweetie, I won't bother asking if I knew."_

_Syaoran: I wonder if it has anything to do with Hiiragizawa."_

_Sakura: Don't be ridiculous. They came to school this morning with each other."_

_Syaoran: I'll bet you anything Eriol did something to her last night._

_Sakura (scribbling furiously while blushing): Li Syaoran! Why are you thinking like that? Pervert!_

_Syaoran (also blushing): Huh? I was NOT thinking about THAT Sakura! I merely thought that they had an argument or something!_

_Sakura: oh. Sorry. (threws Syaoran a smile.)_

_Syaoran: Maybe you should ask Hiiragizawa._

Sakura wasn't able to read the note as Syaoran swallowed it instead of handing it over to the strict hand of the teacher.

"I will NOT tolerate passing notes! Li! Kinimoto! Outside!"

……………………

They learned the answer from Eriol at lunch. They cornered him under the Sakura tree, staring off into space.

"It's Tomoyo's recital tomorrow. She was excused to go and practice her piece at the music room."

"Oh I've forgot about her big recital!" exclaimed Sakura, her green eyes growing wide. She dropped down next to Eriol, horrified.

"She had been busy last week so Padja-sensei demanded that she practice today." Eriol kindly didn't add that it was because of Sakura's wedding that Tomoyo hadn't been able to practice at all.

"I bet she'll be good. She has a voice of an angel!" Syaorn exclaimed, also joining Eriol at the ground.

"I've been such a lousy friend. How can I forget about something that's so important?" Sakura asked, starting to cry.

Syaoran immediately produced a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"It's not your fault, Sakura-san. We're all distracted by the wedding. She does not blame you in the slightest." Eriol said, still staring off to space.

Syaoran rubbed Sakura's back. He frowned and followed Eriol's line of vision. _'What is he staring at? A girl, perhaps?'_

Little did he know that Eriol was indeed staring at a girl at the music room with luxurious hair tied in a ponytail; large, expressive eyes; and has an incomparable a voice of an angel.

……………………

"One last time, Padja-sensei." Tomoyo said, wiping her face with her handkerchief.

"It's enough, Tomoyo-san. You go home and rest those vocals of yours." Her kind instructor said, then got out of the piano bench. It was 5:30, 2 hours and 30 minutes since the school bell rang. "You are more than prepared to be at the concert, so stop pushing yourself so hard."

These were kind words, but it didn't replace the guilt in her heart. She was going to let tons of people down tomorrow by not practicing hard enough for this concert. They hade been preparing this for a whole month, and being one of the directors, she felt that it was irresponsible not to practice.

Padja Kohr waited at the door, smiling. Tomoyo shook her head and motioned for her to go on. "I'll practice a little bit more a capella, Padja-sensei. You go ahead."

Padja sighed, then reluctantly left the room. _'It's NOT perfect. Far from it. The song was uined by her lack of emotions. But I can't replace her, tomorrow's the big recital and it will break the poor girl's heart. I'll just cross my fingers and hope for the best.' _She trekked across the school grounds, not noticing another figure coming in the school.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and started with her breathing exercises once again. It seems that Sakura has already known about her practice, and she was quite glad that she didn't stop by the music room, or else she'll be distracted.

"You are not yet finished?"

Tomoyo smiled and opened her eyes. Sure enough, Eriol was sanding at the doorway, smiling at her. "Hi. Yeah, I'm not yet finished."

"I'm sorry. I dropped by because I saw Padja-sensei leave, so I guess I'll just go ahead then." Eriol turned around to leave.

"No!" Tomoyo exclaimed, and rushed to hold on his arm. "I, I want you here, please."

Eriol was surprised, but shrugged and closed the room behind him. "If I'm staying at least let me be useful. I'll play for you while you sing." He dropped his bag next to hers and winked.

"That would be great."

Tomoyo stood at the middle of the room while Eriol deposited himself on the piano bench.

"Ready when you are, Tomoyo." Eriol said, thankful that their teacher left the music sheets on the piano.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, her heart pounding. She tried to calm her self with the breathing exercises again. _'Calm down, it's only Eriol. Your buddy, remember? Hang on, it's because of Eriol that I can't calm down. Arghh I can't concentrate!'_

"I'm ready." She said, opening her eyes. And so she sang. She sang like she never did before. The accompaniment was like no other, following her vocals effortlessly and so naturally. Anyone who might have heard her song will think it's done by a professional.

At the end of her song, her face was flushed, but she was exhilarated. Refreshed. She smiled at Eriol who smiled back at her.

"That was lovely."

"I think, I think it was much better than a while ago." Tomoyo confessed.

"Yes, I think so to. Sing like that and you'll make the crowd go wild." Eriol said, smiling and standing next to her. "Come on, let's go home."

They left the music room, and Tomoyo was still asking herself on her sudden improvement.

'_All that practice with Padja-sensei has earned it. Yeah that must be it. It was her gentle guidance, my determination, my discipline …'_

Tomoyo stole a look at her companion, then smiled.

'_Maybe…maybe it's just the company.'_

……………………

Tomoyo sat in front of the mirror, feeling nervous. Tonight was the big night. She adjusted the sleeves of her costume then let them down again. She tried smiling at her reflection, but all it turned out was a grimace.

'_You can do it, Daidouji. You are good at singing, even Eriol says so…'_

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura bounded inside the dressing room and hugged Tomoyo from behind. "Good luck! Do your best, okay?"

"Okay." Tomoyo said. She hang on her friends arm, feeling a wave of sadness.

"Now let me brush your hair as you've always done for me before!" Sakura said, releasing her then reaching for the brush at the table. She started brushing her hair, while gushing at how wonderful it is. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your hair is? It's so long and elegant, while mine is short and awkward…and it shines like a river on a starry night…"

Tomoyo tuned out Sakura's babble, feeling contented at just being together again.

"All set! Now for the finishing touch…" Sakura tucked a white lily on her hair. "There, you're perfect!"

Tomoyo stared at her reflection. The lily contrasted with her dark hair and it set out her pale complexion beautifully, as it was her only ornament.

"I…thank you, Sakura-chan. But I don't think fairy godmothers are supposed to have lilies in their hair." Tomoyo said ruefully, while touching the petals softly. She started to take it out, but Sakura stopped her, smiling softly.

"You're a one of a kind godmother, Tomoyo-chan. And you're welcome, although it's not from me."

"It's not?" Tomoyo asked, surprised.

"Nope. It's from Eriol-kun. He couldn't give it to you personally coz it's a lady's dressing room and he was just so shy." Sakura giggled and handed hera piece of card.

On a pale violet card, Eriol wrote on loopy letters:

_Sing like you've never sang before, my angel of music. From your friend._

Feeling no more trace of sadness and nostalgia, Tomoyo got up and tucked the card in her pocket. She didn't say anything, but Sakura understood.

……………………

The recital was a musical piece of Cinderella. Tomoyo was acting as a godmother, since being the director, costume designer, and casting, she didn't have a lot of time to practice. A younger girl got the part of Cinderella, but it was clear who the best singer of the night was.

When Tomoyo sang the last notes of how glad she was that the two lonely hearts have found each other, the crowd gave a standing ovation. They didn't sit down until the last bowing of the actors and the final drop of the curtains. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol were the last to stop clapping.

The three of them fought their way to their friend's dressing room. They found it full of adoring fans, whether male or female. Sakura was uncharacteristically pushing people away while Eriol was smiling and saying "Pardon me" while taking care of the bouquet of Lilies on his arms. Syaoran was behind them, holding two large bouquets of cherryblossoms.

When they finally reached the door, Eriol heard someone yelling his name. He saw Arthur waving his arms also clutching a bouquet of roses. "Eriol, hey Eriol!"

Eriol turned his head away and wished Sakura would speed up unlocking the door with her key.

"Friend of yours?" Syaoran asked, smirking.

"Hardly." Eriol said, with an identical smirk on his face. To his dismay, Arthur was fighting his way towards them and was getting closer and closer.

"Yes! It's open! Come in, guys." Sakura pushed open the door. Syaoran and Eriol immediately followed her. Arthur was close to their heels but Eriol slammed the door on his face.

Tomoyo turned and smiled. She had already changed from the pale blue costume of the godmother and into her dress. She was wearing her glasses and had her hair up into a ponytail, but left the lily in her hair, which Eriol was pleased to see.

Sakura immediately enveloped her into a hug. "You were great, Tomoyo-chan!"

Syaoran handed her the flowers and kissed her on the forehead. "As usual, you were great! You put the others in the shadow when you sang!"

Tomoyo laughed and gently disengaged herself from her friend's bone crushing hug. "You're exaggerating, Syaoran, but thanks." She accepted the flowers and turned to Eriol. "Angel of music?" she said, her mouth curving into a smile.

"You know how corny I can get." He said, his eyes twinkling. Then he turned serious. "Syaoran wasn't exaggerating. You were really…fantastic." Eriol said, as if words cannot simply justify on how great Tomoyo was. "These are for you." He said, handing over the lilies. After a moment's hesitation, he followed it with a bashfull kiss on her cheek.

Tomoyo blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Eriol. These are beautiful." She added, inhaling the fresh scent of the flowers.

"You are beautiful." Eriol said simply.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged knowing smiles.

……………………

Ah, another end of a chapter…I'm getting a hang of this writing business. And now, my favorite part…

**WALL OF FAME!**

**T&E fanfic rater …**

(passes handkerchief) wow, you really think this fic deserves five stars? I'm really flattered…starts crying thanks for reviewing…sniff…please read on…hope you won't lose interest… much hugs and kisses!

**pin0ts …**

Yes, thank you for pointing that one out:) And thanks so much for your review…I hope you keep on reading! much hugs and kisses!

**Glory****…**  
wow…really, you've been reading this rubbish?  thanks a lot…..yes, I'll try to finish it, and I really would value your opinion on how to finish this…thank again much hugs and kisses!


	6. Dinner

I know I know, it has been a thousand years before I updated… sorry…it was because of our YFC… I became more active this summer and I had the camp and everything.. sigh and my creative juices seemed to be down to a trickle… anyway don't lose patience in me! This chapter is once again dedicated to **pin0ts**! Yay! Without further ado, I present…. **Chapter 6: Dinner**

**oOoOoOoOoO**

**Small recap:**

Tomoyo blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Eriol. These are beautiful." She added, inhaling the fresh scent of the flowers.

"You are beautiful." Eriol said simply.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged knowing smiles.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

There are lots of things people are scared from. Enclosed spaces, ghosts, darkness are examples of fear. And it seemed that Hiirigizawa Eriol was not an exemption to fear.

"I really don't like this." Eriol murmured.

"Aw come on, try something a little bit exciting for a change. It's not that bad." Tomoyo grinned at her friend, letting the wind whip her hair.

Eriol rolled his eyes. _At least I'm not the only one queasy here._ He thought, noting that his descendant was looking positively green from the seat in front of theirs.

"Are you sure this is safe? Not that I'm worried." Eriol asked for the nth time, eyeing the rails and its loops.

It was Tomoyo's turn to roll her eyes.

The roller coaster continued its ascent then stopped. Eriol looked at Tomoyo questioningly. Before he can get the words out of his mouth, the roller coaster suddenly launched into full motion, diving into the steepest dives, turning and twisting like there was no tomorrow. Then suddenly it stopped, and they were back at their starting point.

"That was waaayyyy funnn!" Sakura chirped happily, bounding up and down from her seat while waiting for the safety clutches to be released.

"I know! Too bad it was over too soon!" Tomoyo exclaimed back to her best friend with the same enthusiasm.

Fina the safety clutch was released. They pushed back their seat belts. The girls were still giggling and exclaiming about how exciting the ride was, while the two guys simply exchanged looks. Mainly because Eriol still can't believe he let Tomoyo talked him into riding that "ridiculously unsafe, imperfect, boring ride" while Syaoran was trying hard to fight from puking.

They all sat at the bench under the shade of an oak tree. After a few minutes however, Syaoran stood up and ran to the restroom. Sakura ran after her fiancé.

"Wait Sakura-chan!" Sakura stopped and turned around. "You'll need these." Tomoyo threw a packet of tissues, knowing full well that Syaoran won't make it to the restroom since it was at the other side of the park. Sakura caught it deftly and yelled a "Thanks!" before running after Syaoran again.

"I guess Syaoran still gets sick after riding roller coasters." Tomoyo grinned then rearranged her ponytail.

"I don't blame him. I'm not so crazy about that thing myself." Eriol admitted, then tugged on a stray lock of hair. "You missed this."

"Oh thanks." Tomoyo said, sweeping the lock and securing her ponytail with a violet scrunchie. "What do you want to do next?"

"Well, after the lovebirds got back, I was going to suggest lunch. It's already 2 PM you know." Eriol said, tapping on his watch.

"Oh."

Sakura and Syaoran got back and the friends decided to go on with Eriol's advice. They settled themselves for ice cream and enjoyed their cool treats.

"It's a good thing you were able to come, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, happily helping herself to the Super Supreme Gigantic Sundae she was sharing with Syaoran with 3 scoops of ice creams (strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, Syaoran's favorite), 2 different kinds of syrup, a sprinkle of nuts, lots of whipped cream, chocolate chips, marshmallows, and a maraschino cherry on top.

"Well, I was kinda busy, but _someone _just won't stop badgering me until I said yes." Tomoyo asked, daintily scooping an ice cream from her much smaller sundae.

Eriol gave a little laugh. "Oh please, like you weren't _dying_ to come. I didn't have to beg that long, you know."

Tomoyo laughed back and stuck her spoon on her sundae. "Yeah right! You had to beg me like I had to beg you to get over your fear of Roller coaster and just ride the damn ride already."

"I'm not scared!" Eriol protested.

"So too!"

"Am not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

Syaoran's eyebrows shot up at this. He was already a little bit rattled that busy Tomoyo had taken a time off her schedule to have fun with them, but seeing his serious, practical, sensible friend playfully tease Eriol was more than a bit unsettling, it was scary. He quickly glanced at his fiancé to see if she was as alarmed as he was, but instead, her rosy lips were curved into a smile.

_What's the deal with Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan? She never used to cut loose like this._ Sakura asked Syaoran in telepathy. He had only recently taught her this, and she learned it quickly.

_They're having a moment…_

_What moment?_ Sakura's eyes turned wide and innocent.

Syaoran grinned a little at the cuteness of her fiancé before blushing. _You know…playful teasing and such…_

Sakura grinned then plucked the cherry from its stem. _I was kidding Syao-kun. What I meant was, they weren't that PUBLIC about this before_.

Syaoran blushed even deeper, wondering what the hell have he done to deserve such a beautiful girl like her. _Dunno. Maybe they can't help themselves._

Sakura grinned mischievously. _I know the feeling._

They both turned to their friends, which are still teasing each other. They both laughed as Eriol and Tomoyo attacked each other by spreading their remaining ice cream at each other's faces.

Then Syaoran stopped laughing abruptly.

Sakura looked at him. _What's wrong with you?_

_Can't you see how serious this is turning? They really like each other!_

Sakura searched his face, but it was dead serious. She laughed. _Well that was a blinding flash of obvious._

_But…_

_Don't you think they're perfect for each other? I always thought they look great together_.

_Oh_ _please. Weird boy and Tomoyo? An anteater is by far better looking than that idiot._

Eriol actually stopped laughing and threw an amused smile at his descendant. He glanced back a little uneasily.

_Oh jeez Syao-chan, you have to admit Eriol's good looking. Actually if I wasn't engaged to you my crush on him would have continued._

"WHATTTTT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT TWERP!" Syaoran shouted, forgetting that they're communicating in telepathy. A couple of people turned to look at them.

Tomoyo stopped in the act of throwing her mini marshmallows at Eriol and stared at Syaoran as if he sprouted two heads. Sakura gaped at him also, while Eriol laughed at fuming Syaoran.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked, dropping the marshmallow back on her ice cream dish.

"Sakura just admitted that she had a crush on me." Eriol said, still laughing. "Hhow does it felt to lose at an anteater, huh?" he added, which may not be wise, as Syaoran was looking murderously angry at the moment.

"Huh?" Tomoyo turned at the now fiercely blushing Sakura. "You admitted _what_?"

"You were _listening_?" Sakura asked, horrified.

"Yep, can't help but overhear. Especially on such a short distance." Eriol said, already calmed down and now wiping a few tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Listening?" Tomoyo repeated blankly.

Syaoran threw Eriol the deepest look of disgust. He returned it with a smile.

"Aw come on. You know that Eriol-kun might as well dance on this table wearing nothing but a red bow and still I'll pick you my adorable Syao-kun." Sakura said in a cute voice and leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder.

Everybody laughed, even Syaoran. He can't stay mad for long, especially with Sakura leaning on him like that. Besides, a mental picture of Eriol wearing a red bow was hilarious.

Tomoyo was about to ask again what it's about when her cell rang. She answered it while the rest of her friends continued to joke around.

"Hello?"

Tomoyo listened for a while, her expression turning serious, then stricken. She snapped her phone shut and hurriedly searched her purse for a handkerchief. "I'm sorry guys, but I need to go."

"What? But why?" All three exclaimed in unison.

"Fifi called." Tomoyo said, standing up and breaking into a fast trot to the park's parking lot. Syaoran was left to pay for the ice cream while Eriol and Sakura followed her.

"What is so important about Fifi's call?" Eriol pressed on. Tomoyo was still rooting around her bag for a handkerchief until they reached her car. Eriol produced a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Oh thanks." Tomoyo said absently. She haphazardly wiped her face before searching for something again in her bag.

"You ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. Oh great, now I can't find my keys!" Tomoyo shouted. Syaoran finally caught up with them.

"You better let me drive." Eriol said, sighing.

"No, no you stay here. Have fun. Go." Tomoyo flashed him a quick smile then continued rooting for her keys in her bag and in her pocket, before she realized she DIDN'T have a pocket.

"I have the keys, Tomoyo. I drove on the way here, remember?" Eriol said, jingling the keys on his hand.

Tomoyo made to reach it but Eriol shook his head. "I'll drive." He pushed a button and the doors swung open. "Get in."

Eriol and Tomoyo stared at each other, but Tomoyo finally gave up, finally realizing that it's no use to argue with him. She climbed at the passenger seat while Eriol slid at the driver's seat.

"Are you sure everything's ok?" Sakura asked, her eyes worried.

Tomoyo tried to grin. "Yes. It's just that…mom's home."

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Eriol had barely pulled up at the pathway when Tomoyo jumped out of the car. She nearly ran up to the stairs and headed straight to her room. To Edward the Butler, whom opened the front door for her, she seemed just a violet blur. He addressed Eriol, who was just getting out of the car. "Good afternoon sir. Have a great day?"

"Yes, thank you Edward." Eriol replied, coming up the stairs. He smile was amused. "You'd think she was being chased."

"Considering her circumstances, I wasn't surprised." Edward replied. He quickly added "Good day sir" before retreating to the kitchen, safely dodging Eriol's question.

Eriol shook his head then trek up the stairs. As he was about to go inside his room, he noticed that the door next to his was a little bit open. He didn't meant to snoop, but he caught his name being mentioned.

"—Hiirigizawa-san is staying here?"

"Yes mother."

"That's good. Anyway I'm tired now. I'll see you late at dinner."

Tomoyo quickly excited the room and closed the door. She gasped as she came face to face with Eriol. He was surprised too, but before he could utter a word, she disappeared to her own room.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Tomoyo glanced at the birds perched on one of the uppermost branches of the apple tree. Their chirping usually made her cheerful, but this time it sounded lonely to her ears.

"I wish I could fly away with you. I wish I could be free." Tomoyo whispered, while a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Mind if I join you?" a quiet voice asked.

She mutely nodded, then Eriol sat on the marble banister next to her. "Ah, blue jays. Such fine birds." He remarked, and held out a hand. Immediately, a bird perched on his hand. Tomoyo stared at it, but somehow, it lessened her loneliness, unlike a while ago.

They both sat in silence. Eriol knows not to push her, instead he waited patiently, intently gazing at the blue jay.

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo said quietly, also staring at the blue jay.

"For what?"

"For bringing you into our discussion."

"It's nothing."

They lapsed into silence again. Tomoyo reached out and stroked the bird. After a while, it flew to the branch and up to its mate. "I'm engaged, Eriol."

Eriol was of course, to say the least, startled. His eyes flew to Tomoyo's ring finger.

Tomoyo laughed. "No, not like that. Arthur haven't really proposed to me like that. But anytime, he will do it, and of course, I'll say yes."

"But why? Do you love him?" Eriol asked, feeling strangely hollow.

"You see, my mother's not really in her peak condition."

Eriol wanted to ask what that had to do anything with her loving Arthur but kept his mouth shut.

"The reason my mother came home today because the Board of Directors decided that my mother is more of a hindrance than an asset to the company. They kicked her out." Tomoyo said, sighing and wiping her tears with Eriol's handkerchief.

"Anyway, that means I have the duty to support the family."

Somehow, Eriol knew where this was heading, but he can't keep it to himself any longer. "What that has got to do with Arthur?"

"You see, Arthur's father is also a CEO, and one of the company's major stock holders."

"Stop that. Tomoyo, what are you saying? You're marrying for _money_?"

Tomoyo cringed. It seemed more horrible to hear it from him. "I have no choice I—"

"It's your happiness Tomoyo. You can't sacrifice yourself just for money."

"I can be happy with Arthur."

"But do you want to? Well, answer me. DO you want to!" Eriol nearly yelled, he turned her to face him.

"Don't you get it, Eriol? My happiness doesn't matter anymore! Not if I want to keep all these things!"

"You don't _have_ to keep these. You don't need them!"

"I won't let my mother's life time of hard work go into shambles just because of her partial paralysis and my selfish desires!"

"Tomoyo—"

"Listen to me, for the past few weeks I thought I can escape from my duties, but she came back, and I realized, I can't Eriol! I can't!"

"No _you_ listen to me. No one's making you do this. Please, don't do this to yourself."

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol's eyes. She saw a powerful emotion under those azure eyes. They were begging her, and she can't help but lost herself to them.

"Oh Eriol, I—"

"Miss? Monsieur Arthur is on the phone." Kiffy knocked on the open door. She was holding out a phone, her hand clamped over the receiver.

Eriol released Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo gracefully got up from the banister and answered the phone. Fifi immediately disappeared once again. He watched as she muttered, then her face fell, and he knew. _That bastard is going to propose to her tonight!_

"Okay, I'll see you there. No, there's no need to pick me up. I'll drive over. Okay, you too. Bye." She sighed and clicked the phone off. She threw it on the bed, but it landed on the floor with a sick crunch.

He got off the banister too, then stood next to Tomoyo.

"I have a dinner with him. This is it." Tomoyo laughed, then wrapped herself in a hug. She was scared of her own laugh, it sounded so hollow even to her ears.

"Don't do this. You're too special to me that I can't let you ruin your life." Eriol stared down to her, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Please." He enveloped her in a hug.

How Tomoyo wanted to fall on those arms and stay there forever! She choked back a sob and ignored the lump in her throat. "Please leave, Eriol. I need to change." She closed her eyes.

Without another word he felt Eriol release her and closed the door behind him.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

It was raining hard, but Eriol ignored it and continued pounding on Sakura's door.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming down already." Syaoran yelled. He scowled and threw open the door. "Good grief! You're soaking wet!"

"You are too observant. Can I come in?" Eriol asked sarcastically.

Syaoran stepped back and closed the door behind him. "What's with you, man? Did you and Tomoyo had a fight?"

"Not now. I need your help and Sakura's."

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Tomoyo waited for Richard to open the limo's door for her. It was pouring hard outside, which exactly matched her mood. _Some other girls might have thought their engagement nights are the most romantic nights of their night._ She mused, checking her lipstick on a compact mirror. She no longer felt like crying. She just felt cold, and hollow. _Yeah, NORMAL girls would feel like that. Not me._

Finally, the door opened. Richard emerged with a huge black umbrella and escorted her upstairs to La Blanche, grimacing as she remembered the last time she was here, with her friends.

As usual, the maitre d' was overly excited to see Tomoyo, but she was saved from further embarrassment by Arthur himself. He was smiling, and held out one long stemmed rose for her, than led her to their table.

The two smiled at each other. Arthur cleared his throat. "I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for us."

"That's really thoughtful of you. Thank you, Arthur." Tomoyo said politely.

Arthur loosened his tie then left his chair. _This is it_ thought Tomoyo.

He kneeled at her side and gave her an impish grin. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. And I'm not really good at this kind of stuff. Anyway," He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a velvet ring box. He opened it and nestled inside was a 24 karat gold ring with a huge diamond on the center. "Will you marry me, Daidouji Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo also cleared her throat, and felt tears rise to her eyes. She became aware that everyone's staring at them. In their point of view, they may have thought that she was crying for happiness. But the truth was, she was actually longing for someone.

She gave him a watery smile. Then she sealed her faith. "Yes, I'll marry you Arthur O Conell."

Everyone at the restaurant clapped and hooted as Arthur slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You made me the happiest man on Earth." He said as he slipped to his seat again. The waiter rushed to present their bottle of champagne. Tomoyo was glad for the interruption.

_At least one of us is happy. He may be the happiest man, but I just made myself the loneliest girl in the world._

She pushed back her tears and glanced at the ring. Its fiery gem caught the light and sparkled enticingly. Any girl would have died for it. Any girl except the one wearing it.

**oOoOoOoOoO**

Woah, I'm finished? Once again, I'm victorious! Sorry this chapter is kinda sappy. I was going to finish this soon anyway. :-) So what do you think Eriol would do? Hmmm…Tomoyo's engage, how can that be? Anyway, let's put that aside for another chapter for another day and let me present…the **WALL OF FAME!**

**Glory…**  
I kinda like your idea… ;) thanks for suggesting that I'll try to do so… ;) anyway thanks for supporting my story…you're the best! much hugs and kisses

**cristal-shian**…  
Eriol is sometimes a little bit too gentleman…let him be a bit mean for a change…;) anyway I will explain more about Arthur's character in the succeeding chapters. Thanks for the review! much hugs and kisses

**XPreppyxPunkX… **  
thanks… I haven't read the new manga yet, was it that bad? ;) anyway thanks for reviewing!

**pin0ts****…**  
yes…aren't we all glad that Eriol had a good sense of timing? ;) thanks for the review! much hugs and kisses


	7. Visitor

To think that someone is still reading my story…hmm what a shock. anyway I decided to move everybody's favorite part (MY favorite part at least) to the first part. Juz because. Presenting… **WALL OF FAME!**

**kryuzei**  
Thanks for taking time and reading my rubbish.  See ya round! much hugs and kisses

**pin0ts**  
Your welcome. anyway she _have_ to say yes. Tough being the responsible kid. ;) but I think it's time to have a little fun. :) Anyway thanks for consistently reading _and _reviewing! I value that so much:) Hope you enjoy this chap! much hugs and kisses

**cristal-shian**  
Yes, yes sad chapter, not really one of my greatest works. :) Tomoyo tends to exaggerate. She's really worried, although no one is pushing her to do it, she just held herself to be responsible for some things. ;) Anyway, I think it's kinda interesting she has to give up her joy to support he family. No, her mom won't be reinstated as a CEO, but marrying a wealthy will CERTAINLY have its perks. Oh, and by the way, this chapter is dedicated to YOU! Yay:) Hope you enjoy this one, I'll try not to make it so sad, k? much hugs and kisses

Keep those reviews coming coz it DEFINITELY makes my day! It inspires me to continue this rubbish! Without further ado, **Chapter 7: Surprise Visitor.** This one's for you, **crystal-shian**! Mwah!

Here are some facts to make it a little more clear:

The wedding is on next Saturday.

They went to the Amusement park on Sunday

Eriol and Tomoyo are in love with each other (a blinding flash of obvious )

**P.S:** To my dear evil sister and her equally evil best friend, if you happen to read this, don't just stand there, laughing your heads off, REVIEW! And no private teasing please:) Thankies!

**xOxOxOxOx**

**Small recap:**

She gave him a watery smile. Then she sealed her faith. "Yes, I'll marry you Arthur O Conell."

Everyone at the restaurant clapped and hooted as Arthur slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You made me the happiest man on Earth." He said as he slipped to his seat again. The waiter rushed to present their bottle of champagne. Tomoyo was glad for the interruption.

_At least one of us is happy. He may be the happiest man, but I just made myself the loneliest girl in the world._

She pushed back her tears and glanced at the ring. Its fiery gem caught the light and sparkled enticingly. Any girl would have died for it. Any girl except the one wearing it.

**xOxOxOxOx**

"Stress stress go away." Sakura murmured and traced circles on her temple with her finger. Her first initial reaction when she found out that their visitor was Eriol was shock, then concern. Just looking at the look of mixed horror and worry left no doubt in Sakura's mind that whatever happened was of immediate urgency, and of course concerning her violet-haired friend.

Syaoran was tracing a path in her pink carpet, muttering under his breath.

"Stop that, will you? You're making me dizzy." Eriol said from his spot on Sakura's beanbag. His head was on his hands, gripping his blue-black hair.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, missing the angry scowl Syaoran threw Eriol. It was hard digesting Eriol's news. "Are you sure about this?"

Eriol sighed and leaned back, weary. "I'm quite sure. Tomoyo has as good as told me that she will answer Arthur's proposal with a 'yes'."

Syaoran groaned and flopped next to Sakura on the bed. Then he brightened. "But what if Arthur didn't propose to her?"

The other two both threw him a look.

"Impossible. O Connell would be a fool to let someone as Tomoyo go."

Sakura sighed again and rested her auburn head on Syaoran's broad shoulder. Sure, she expected that she would be stressing out, especially on the week of her wedding. But she was expecting to be stressing out on _her_ wedding, not on her _best friend's_ wedding. How was she to know that level-head, practical Tomoyo would do something so impulsive?

From all the mixed emotions inside her, the worst of all was the guilt. She was too wrapped up with her wedding and Syaoran to notice any difference on her best friend. The thought of Tomoyo being lonely and her not being able to help her made it hard to stop the tears.

Syaoran put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"I'm sorry if I'm putting you in a hard situation, with the wedding and all." Eriol sighed. "But I'm feeling kind of desperate. I need you to help me stop Tomoyo from hurting herself."

Sakura opened her eyes and nodded. She gently disentangled herself from Syaoran's hug and faced her friend. She was mildly surprised to see those azure eyes glimmering with determination.

"You got a plan."

That smirk/smile most girls find irresistible and Syaoran found sickening was playing on Eriol's lips. "Yes. But you have to help me.'

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. True, Eriol's plans are a little bit dangerous. Well, a hell _lot_ dangerous, but heck, if it's for Tomoyo, even if to run through a bridge on fire above a sheer drop with jagged stones and poisonous ivy, they're all for it!

"Let's hear it Hiirigizawa."

"This is what we do…"

**xOxOxOxOx**

Tomoyo sighed and threw her coat on the divan, exhausted. She started to trek the stairs, irritated that they have to have so many steps.

As she passed by her mother's room, she stopped and pressed her ear on the door. The soft but rhythmic breathing of her mother reached her ears, satisfying her. She continued to her room, heading straight to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth robotically and cleansed her face of the minimal makeup she wore. Then she discarded her dress and left it a heaping black pile on the floor and pulled out her night gown.

She slipped into bed, and tried to sleep, but something was bothering her.

'_I shouldn't have argued with Eriol, he was really just trying to help.'_ Tomoyo thought, then sat up on her bed. The ring on her finger caught some of the moon's rays shining from her window, catching her attention. She stared at the gold glinting numbly. Disgusted, she slipped it off and placed it in her bedside drawer.

'_I need someone to talk to. It's so lonely.'_

Normally Tomoyo would share it all with her best friend, but who knows what she and her fiancé is doing. Kiffy would be good, but she hated disturbing other people. And her mother is _out_ of the question.

It left her with only one choice.

After a while, she reached a decision. She got her bathrobe and put it on, then sneaked downstairs to where the guest suites are. Her heart was pounding wildly, feeling rebellious as if she's sneaking off to meet with her boyfriend.

So okay, she's still at her own house, and she's not meeting her boyfriend (At least, not yet ) but still it was late at night, and it was so un-Tomoyo like. After a short while, she reached his bedroom.

She was about to touch the doorknob but quickly withdrew her hand. _'What if he don't want to talk to me?'_ She blushed, imagining the humiliation she will have to endure. _'After all I did yell at him.'_

Tomoyo cringed at the memory of their argument. She was about to back off, feeling sorry for herself, when a chibi Tomoyo, wearing totally chic clothes, appeared on her shoulder.

"Stop right there girly! Where do you think you're going?" Chibi Tomyo demanded, pointing her little finger accusingly at the real Tomoyo's face.

"What the…? Who are you?" Tomoyo asked, bewildered.

"I'm Santa Claus, silly girl. Duh! I'm a figment of your imagination, your subconscious in the flesh, well kind of." Chibi Tomoyo said sarcastically, flipping her lustrous hair. "That's not important. Anyway, what is important is that _you_ talk to your guy right there!" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to point out the door.

"No. That's not right, I-"

"Look, will you stop acting so practical for one minute and follow your heart!" Chibi Tomoyo cut off, glaring at her from her shoulder.

Tomoyo simply blinked. It was kinda weird having someone from your subconscious who looks a lot like you telling you what to do. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can! Just go ahead and open the door! Or knock if you want to be so prissy about it!"

"Hey! I'm not prissy! Who are you calling prissy, you, you chibi-prissy!" Tomoyo snapped back. "Besides, what if he doesn't want to talk to me?

"How would you know if you don't ask him?" Chibi-Tomoyo countered.

Tomoyo blinked again.

"Just go for it, girl."

'_So, okay, this is weird, a miniature me telling me what to do. But still, miniature or not, she's right.'_

"Okay, I'm going to do it." Tomoyo said, feeling kinda sick to her stomach. She reached out again to the doorknob but a little voice called out "No! Stop!"

"Huh! Who are you?" Tomoyo turned to her left shoulder and was surprised to see _another_ chibi-Tomoyo on her shoulder, this one wearing plaid skirt, button down shirt, knee high socks, extremely shiny shoes, a ponytail, and an extremely prim expression. Tomoyo noticed with a mild start that she has even a copy of her engagement ring on her tiny little finger. Tomoyo felt a rush of immediate dislike. She turned to the scowling chic Chibi-Tomoyo and was a little bit happy to see that she doesn't have a ring.

"Why aren't you wearing the ring?" Tomoyo asked her.

"Duh, like I'll ever wear that ring! Not my style and I don't like that Arthur thing either!"

"It's 'neither' not 'either', and I'm her twin, but much more sensible." She added to Tomoyo.

"Yah, meaning BO-ring." Chic chibi Tomoyo drawled and studied her nails.

"The point is, Tomoyo-san, going inside a guy's room at a very late hour is extremely inappropriate, especially now that you're engaged." Prim Chibi Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to argue but chic Chibi Tomoyo took the words right out of her mouth. "Oh please! She's just gonna talk to the guy. It's not like she's gonna marry him!" she snapped exasperatedly to her twin. Then her face grew thoughtful. "Then again…not a bad idea…"

"That is so not proper to be even thinking such ridiculous thoughts!" Prim Chibi Tomoyo snapped.

"What is _so_ not proper is that you're such a stuck up know it all!" Chic Chibi Tomoyo shouted back, glaring at her.

Prim Chibi Tomoyo's face grew red. "Who are you calling know-it-all, Miss I-don't-care-about-morals-as-long-as-I'm-having-fun!"

Their voices were so loud that Tomoyo was kind of surprised they haven't woken up anybody.

"Listen." She began, then put a finger on each of their chibi face. "I can't decide with the two of you arguing like that. Can't you just disappear for a moment? Go home?"

"Oh all right. But believe me girl, just follow your heart, and everything will be A-OK." chic Chibi Tomoyo huffed, then vanished with a POOF! and a puff of blue smoke.

Prim Chibi Tomoyo shook her head. "Do not listen to her. Follow your brain, think it over logically. I will come back." She vanished with the similar POOF! but in a red smoke this time.

Tomoyo sighed and thanks God who was listening and made the things silent again. She took a deep breath. _'I just want to see him. And it's MY house so I have every right!'_

The butterflies in her stomach turned into eagles, flapping their wings in her stomach. _'I can do this…just knock..'_

She took another deep breath, like a diver preparing to dive, then rapped twice on the door. Tomoyo stepped back immediately and shut her eyes. After counting to ten and receiving no response, she opened her eyes.

Curiously she tried to open the door, and it wasn't locked. She slipped in quietly, feeling giddy and nervous.

'_Talking to a guy in the middle of the night in his room is one thing, but sneaking in his room while he's asleep is altogether another!'_

Her heart pounded as she stepped nearer to the bed. To her dismay, the light coming from the moon was illuminating the empty bed. She sighed and sank at the edge of the bed.

Part of her was relieved, but another small part of her was kinda dismayed. It would have been fun to see what Eriol looked like when he's asleep. She sighed, and sank back, suddenly feeling again the exhaustion from last night. Eriol's scent wrapped her as soon as her head contacted the pillows. It was citrusy mixed with the smell of wood and water. Soothing.

Tomoyo pulled the covers over her, immediately comforted that she was in Eriol's bed. Kind of like having Eriol himself with her, but without the awkwardness.

'_I'm kinda glad…what will happen if he WAS here. That would be a scream. At least his scent still lingers here…' _She thought sleepily, closing her eyes and giving in.

She hugged another pillow tightly. The only thing better would be if Eriol was the one she was hugging. Wait, hasn't she just said it is better this way so it won't be awkward?

Tomoyo felt her head was full of soggy cotton, she can't even think straight. Okay, so maybe a not so small part of her missed Eriol.

**xOxOxOxOx**

Tomoyo dreaded the next day, which she knew would be plain torture. She stood outside their classroom, yet she was afraid of entering.

Chick Chibi Tomoyo popped on her shoulder. "Wassup girly? Way to go about last night!"

Tomoyo blushed. Earlier in the morning, when she woke up, she was wondering why she was in a good mood and then it dawned to her.

"Hey, why are you standing outside like a moron?" Chic Chibi Tomoyo prompted, blowing a gum which totally matches her minidress, sandals, and lipstick.

"It's kinda stupid, but I don't feel like facing Erio-my friends." She subconsciously glanced at the ring on her finger. It weighed a ton. Suddenly Chic Chibi Tomoyo vanished.

"Who are you talking to, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo jerked her head up and put a smile on her face. "Good morning Rika-san. I wasn't talking to anybody."

Rika looked at her strangely. "Why didn't you come inside the room?"

Tomoyo glanced around for an excuse. "It's, um, it's stuck." She lied.

Rika raised her eyebrows and slid the door open effortlessly.

Tomoyo grinned at her sheepishly. "Oh, um, I guess it isn't stuck now."

The two girls stepped inside the classroom. Everyone was busy chatting and/or throwing things around. Tomoyo ducked from the dictionary that was soaring and headed straight to her table.

"Hey." She greeted, smiling at her friends.

Sakura beamed happily at her, while Syaoran nodded a little in response. Was it her imagination, or her friends' smiles are a little tense? She set down her book bag on top of the table, which she realized was a huge mistake as soon as she heard a gasp from her elbow.

"Is that an original 24 karat diamond engagement ring from Giancarlo Coletta!"

Tomoyo groaned inwardly. "Kimi, good morning." Of all the people, Kimi Ardolete Geseer was the one she tries hard _not_ to have a conversation with. She's the school gossip, who's always drawn to the news like the bee is drawn to the nectar. Whatever big issue was there, Kimi is sure to be behind it.

Kimi gasped again, loudly, and clasped Tomoyo's pale hand in her own. Tomoyo gritted her teeth and with amazing effort didn't shake her hand from the dry, reptilian hands of her classmate. Immediately everyone began to crowd around her.

"Congratulations Tomoyo-chan!"

"Daidouji-san's engaged!"

"I never knew you had a boyfriend."

"Beauty, brains, and riches, woah that guy is lucky!"

"Maybe I can get to be a bridesmaid in her wedding? And maybe she'll design a gown for me?"

Tomoyo tried to smile while everyone was firing questions around her. Each one seems to aim for her heart, she almost regretted her choice to wear it. With everyone closing in on her, she was starting to have a bad case of claustrophobia.

"Break it up guys, go mind you own business." Syaoran growled and elbowed his way to Tomoyo's side. He put an arm protectively around her shoulders and squeezed. Suddenly she was very grateful for his keen sense of timing.

"Oh please, Li." Kimi rolled her china blue eyes and cooed at Syaoran. She did made a big play for him when he first came at Tomoeda High School, but of course, Syaoran picked his true love. She put a hand on his muscled arm. "We just want to know the juicy details." She turned her sparkling eyes on Tomoyo. Tomoyo winced, wishing she had the Sakura card of Small.

"Tomoyo's engagement is private business, dear." Sakura answered sweetly, before swatting Kimi's hand deftly off her fiance's arm. She crossed her arms and stood up to her full height and stared her "nemesis" down.

"Kinimoto, you're so-"

The bell rang, and everyone scuttled around to their seats. Tomoyo flashed Syaoran, Sakura, and the school bell a grateful glance.

Tomoyo was so preoccupied she didn't notice the empty seat next to her best friend.

**xOxOxOxOx**

At lunch however, she did noticed as she flopped down on the blanket Syaoran spread under the cherry blossom tree, the group's spot. "Where's Sakura?" she asked, unwrapping a turkey sandwich.

"Mmmff…cheerleading.." Syaoran gulped down the dimsum then continued. "…practice."

"Oh, yeah." She said absently.

They both ate in silence. After a few moments, Syaoran asked Tomoyo "Aren't you gonna ask about what happened to Hiiirigizawa?"

Surprised, Tomoyo smiled sheepishly at Syaoran. "Am I that transparent?"

"Well, not really. But if I were in your place, a visitor would go missing, I'm gonna go stark raving mad." E shrugged, waving his chopsticks around.

"I guess so. Did you know what happened to him?" Tomoyo's gaze was inquiring and concerned.

"Yup. He stopped by last night to say good bye. He went back to England-"

"He left!" Tomoyo shouted, accidentally tipping her bottle. Water sloshed everywhere but she didn't care. She knew Eriol's going to be mad, but not _that_ mad.

Syaoran jumped from Tomoyo's outburst then straightened up her bottle. "But it's not because of you. It was for…a business."

Fuming, Tomoyo crossed her arms. It was a lie, and she knew it. Not just because she has a knack for knowing when people are dishonest with her, but also because Syaoran's face resembled a very ripe tomato.

"Anyway…you're engaged?" Syaoran asked timidly, afraid that Tomoyo would react violently again.

"Yup."

"When?"

"Last night."

"With who?"

"Arthur O Connell."

The lapsed back to silence. Syaoran didn't say anything, but Tomoyo could tell from the slight frowning on his lips that he didn't approve of the guy.

"Arthur's a nice guy, okay? Give him a chance."

"I don't trust him, Tomoyo. He's hiding something."

"He's not hiding something. He's a decent, wonderful guy who makes me laugh and cares about me very much. My future is stable with him." A blossom fell to her lap. She picked it up and absently twirled it on her palm.

"Yeah. But do you love him?"

Tomoyo gasped and looked up. Syaoran's hazel eyes were staring intently at her. But in her mind, she saw another different set of eyes. Azure ones.

Her breath caught in her throat. Once again, she asked herself the question that was keeping her awake at night. _'Am I making the right decision.'_

"I-I don't…I guess I care about him very much."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about Hiirigizawa?"

Instantly Tomoyo felt her heart turn cold. "What about him?"

"Don't you lov-uh, care for him?"

Tomoyo clenched her fist, crushing the tiny flower in her palm. "He left me! He left me Syaoran!"

When Syaoran said nothing, she stood up and threw the flattened flower to Syaoran. "He doesn't care about me! He left me!" She spun on her heel and ran. She collided hard with somebody, sending her to the floor. She didn't even bothered to say sorry and went straight to the abandoned music room and threw herself on the piano bench, crying.

_He didn't care enough about me to even say goodbye._

Sakura headed to Syaoran, bewildered. "I ran into Tomoyo on the way here, well, okay, she ran into me, but anyway what's with her stricken expression? Had you said something?" She asked, plopping down and massaging her arm.

Syaoran automatically massaged her arm, but said nothing.

"Hello? Syao-chan what's with you? Are you all right?"

Syaoran stared at ahead, as if he wasn't hearing anything. When Sakura was about to wonder whether he was really a stone, when he smiled. "You know, she never really answered my question."

"Huh? What question?"

Syaoran turned to her then pecked her on the cheek. "Nothing, come on, let's eat."

"SYAO-KUN!"

**xOxOxOxOx**

Tomoyo continued to sob, when she heard a soft poof on her shoulder. She raised her head, and saw chick Chibi Tomoyo and prim chibi TOmoyo. Chic chibi Tomoyo was holding a cute lavender handkerchief while prin chibi tomoyo was holding a monogrammed, stiff white one.

Tomoyo took both and wiped her eyes with each. "Thanks."

"You know, stop being pathetic. There's just something that hunk was brewing up. Don't lose hope." Chic Chibi Tomoyo said soothingly.

"It saddens me that you're very lonely, that's why I stand by my belief that it would be better for you if you forget about that guy and started focusing to Arthur, your _real_ fiancé." Immediately Chich Chibi Tomoyo's soft look turned to one of a sharp one and scowled at her twin from the other shoulder.

"Why don't you just-"

"Look." Tomoyo cut off. She wasn't in the mood for their argument. "It's okay. I can handle this. Please, leave me alone."

They both gave her sympathetic glances before poofing off. Tomoyo sighed and tried to straighten her tie. Really, she was starting to get tired of crying. She headed to the bathroom and splashed water on her face and freshened up. As she opened the door she once again collided with someone, this time both of them was sent sprawling on the floor.

Tomoyo groaned from her spot. "Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Daidouji? Is that you!"

Tomoyo gasped at the figure above her, then once again, she blacked out.

**OxOxOxOx**

I'm finished I'm finished, YAY! Hope you people like it! Hmm, who is that mysterious stranger? What the heck is Eriol doing in England? What does the coosome twosome have up on their sleeves? Will I really finish this without the reviews of you people I love so much? Well, at least I know the answer to the last question. Please review, tell me your thoughts! Share it to them okei? I love you everyone!


	8. Surprises

**WALL OF FAME!**

**MAru-chan**   
Are you a prophet or something? anyway thanks for the review! Hope you continue to read my story! And because you guessed right, I'm going to dedicate the next chapter for you! much hugs and kisses!

**mxXcornyx**  
Yah. . .I'm very much a cheesy person. . . anyway thanks fro reviewing! Yes I'll try to update as soon as possible. . . much hugs and kisses!

**cristal-shian**  
I like the chibi Tomoyos too..actually the idea just kinda popped in my head. Thanks for the word of encouragement, and I'll make sure to do more than my best much hugs and kisses!

**pin0ts**

Thanks for being such a consistent reviewer! I've read your story also…it's cool… Tomoyo getting caught by Eriol? Not bad. . .hmm. . .you know what they say about people in love. They make the coolest man melt. Same goes for her. . .Cursed that Hiirigizawa and his charms teehee. . .About the one she bumped into. . .Well you'll find out here! Thanks a lot and keep on reading! much hugs and kisses!

Yes, thanks to those who reviewed. To those who didn't, well, it's your choice to break this poor writer's heart. Anyway, this one is for **MAru-chan **coz she guessed right! Yay:) Thanks to those who support me, and to the consistent reviewers mainly **pin0ts** and **crystal-shian**. Love you so much!

Presenting Chapter 8: **Surprises **(Kinda obvious what this chapter is about.)

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Small recap:**

"Look." Tomoyo cut off. She wasn't in the mood for their argument. "It's okay. I can handle this. Please, leave me alone."

They both gave her sympathetic glances before poofing off. Tomoyo sighed and tried to straighten her tie. Really, she was starting to get tired of crying. She headed to the bathroom and splashed water on her face and freshened up. As she opened the door she once again collided with someone, this time both of them was sent sprawling on the floor.

Tomoyo groaned from her spot. "Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Daidouji? Is that you!"

Tomoyo gasped at the figure above her, then once again, she blacked out.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Daidouji-san? Ne, daidouji-san!"

"Mmm…?" Tomoyo was shook awake. She was at the school infirmary, and someone staring at her with vaguely familiar wine colored eyes. . .

"Li-san!" She gasped, and sat up on her bed. She prepared herself for the inevitable hug, and surely, Meilin threw her arms around the pale girl. Time had been very good to her friend. She now have a very womanly figure, probably most girls would have killed to have it. Her complexion was as smooth as ivory, her hair shining in the sunlight, her smile white and sparkly. She even held now a more womanly grace. No more bounding up and hugging Syaoran.

"Oh Daidouji-san! How are you! I didn't hurt you did I? I just wanted to surprise you but you suddenly fainted!" The Chinese girl giggled, bobbing up and down.

Tomoyo flushed, embarrassed at her lack of composure at their unscheduled reunion._ 'Did I just said womanly grace?'_ "Yeah, It's kinda becoming a habit now." She muttered dryly, returning her hug and remembering the time Eriol also "surprised" her. _'Whatever happened to good old schedules?'_

"Who cares about that? I'm so excited to be here!"

"You hair. . .it's so. . . short." Tomoyo said after Meilin let her go, fingering the silky block locks that reached up to Meilin's chin.

"You like it? It's the fashion this year! And my agent _absolutely_ insisted that I cut my hair. Although I must say I miss my locks every now and then. But hey, this 'do landed me a show at England, so who's complaining?" Her wine eyes sparkled.

Tomoyo grinned back, surveying the other girl. She was more beautiful now, she also wears make up, and wore fashionable clothes. No one can deny of her as a model.

"Please, keep your voices down girls. If you're already feeling well, Daidouji-san, you can go back to your class." The nurse said primly, casting them an evil look.

The two friends exchanged looks but didn't say anything as Tomoyo swung off the bed and left the clinic with her friend.

"Drat that nurse. I can't believe she's _still_ here. Doesn't she get a life?" Meilin rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. She smiled widely and bounded up and down. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at her antics. It was hard not to be infected by her bubbly mood.

"It's great to have you back here at Tomoeda, Li-san." Tomoyo said sincerely as they head back to her class.

"Really? Since you're so glad maybe you'd like to grab some cones at the old place and shopped a little? My dear cousin insisted that I bring only 4 bags, and how the heck can I fit my _clothes_ there? I mean, I'm staying here for a whole week!"

Tomoyo laughed, shaking her head. _She changed so much. . ._ "Gomen ne, I still have Calculus to attend to."

Meilin pouted. "Aw come on. I wasn't here for 4 years. You better give me a tour, Daidouji!"

Tomoyo started to protest, but stopped herself. "Oh, what the heck. Okay, I'll just ask Sakura to bring my bag back home. Let's go!" She spun on her heel and steered her guest to the exit of the school.

Meilin's eyes widened. "Whoa! I was just kidding back there, girl! Since when did you cut class?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, I don't. But I decided to make an exemption for a special guest."

Together they pushed the doors open and stepped into the streaming sunlight. Already, Tomoyo felt cheered up from her and Syaoran's "talk" a little while ago.

She didn't even object when Meilin offered to "drive" in her Porsche.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"I swear, I'm not ever gonna let you drive again. Ever." Tomoyo mused, rearranging her ponytail as Meilin haphazardly parked the car by the parking area at the mall.

"Hey! I was a perfectly good driver. You were just too uptight." Meilin giggled and retouched her makeup.

"Jeez, maybe I am overreacting. Me and that police who asked us to pullover." Tomoyo said sarcastically, getting out of the car and smoothing down her dark blue skirt.

Meilin followed suit and locked the doors with a press of a button. "We got off easily thanks to yours truly." She checked her reflection, smiling before muttering "Besides I'm only speeding a little bit. Just 80 over the standard 40 km/hr" She grinned innocently, her eyes wide. After last minute retouching and making sure she looks perfect she smiled at Tomoyo "Okay let's go."

Tomoyo smiled as they both entered the mall, the welcoming cool air of the air con beating the hotness outside. _'It's so nice to go shopping again with someone with a great taste in fashion.'_

It was great to shop with her mother once, while she wasn't invalid yet, Sakura, her closest shopping consultant had been unavailable for a while since she was so busy with the wedding, and her fellow models were too shallow for her to really enjoy their company.

'_Wait a minute, I haven't been thinking about Sakura-chan.'_ Tomoyo realized with a start as they stepped inside Diana Taylor's one of the most exclusive shops.

'_Why haven't I been thinking about Sakura-chan?'_ She thought, nodding absently to Meilin's "I'll be right back." before turning to a shopping whirlwind.

'Maybe it's because you've got someone else on your mind, honey."

Tomoyo groaned and looked on her shoulder. Sure enough, Chic Chibi Tomoyo was lounging lazily on her shoulder, wearing a Diana Taylor's special jean jacket over her white ribbed tank top.

"You're back again? Where's Twin number two?" Tomoyo muttered under her breath. She was pretty sure she was the only one who could see the chibi Tomoyos, and talking to herself would look really stupid. She pawed through the racks of silk tshirts.

"I'm here, and I have a name." Prim Tomoyo huffed on her other shoulder, looking disapprovingly.

'Hey, what's with the look?" She asked Prim Tomoyo, holding a dark blue silk shirt by herself and scrutinizing her reflection. After Chic Tomoyo's decisive shake of her head, Tomoyo hung it back to the rack and made her way to the evening gowns.

"You were supposed to be at school. In Integral Calculus?"

This time it wasn't only Chic Tomoyo who rolled her lavender eyes. "At least let me have some fun, _mother._"

"What? I'm not –"

"You sure are acting like it." Chic Tomoyo said, pointing to a shimmering lavender gown at the edge of the rack. Tomoyo grinned approvingly and reached for the dress. "Oh wait, you're not acting like our mother, you're acting like a bossy, know-it-all."

"Hey I'm not bossy!" Prim Tomoyo shouted. "And that gown is not practical!" she added.

Tomoyo and chic Tomoyo exchanged looks of disbelief. "Are you sure you're a part of me?" Tomoyo asked prim Tomoyo.

Before Prim Tomoyo could answer, they all heard a squeal. "That is so divine on you, Daidouji!" Meilin gushed, rushing to her side with several hangers of clothing on each hand and several assistants trailing behind her.

"You think so?" Tomoyo asked, hearing the soft poofs on her shoulder.

"Absolutely. Try it on!"

Tomoyo grinned and checked out her reflection. The lavender gown has small fitted bodice, flimsy spaghetti straps, and the material was made out of a beady material. Reluctantly, she replaced it back on the rack. "It's nice, but I can't take it Li-san."

"Why not? I'm sure price is not the object."

Tomoyo sighed. "No, it's not. It's just no practical." For some reason, she could feel Prim Tomoyo smile gloatingly at her twin.

"Oh jeez Daidouji." Meilin said exasperatedly, retrieving the gown and practically shoving Tomoyo in the dressing room.

Tomoyo laughed. "I really didn't have much of a choice, do I?"

After a few minutes, she emerged outside the dressing room and stood in front of the 3 way mirror. Meilin gasped and dropped the clothes, which was quickly retrieved by the salesladies behind her. "OMG! You look stunning!"

Tomoyo smiled and craned her neck to check out every angle. Meilin took a pin out of her hair and piled Tomoyo's locks into a bun. "Breathtaking Daidouji, simply breathtaking."

Meilin gushed on and on about shoes, accessories, make up, but Tomoyo tuned her out, smiling at her reflection.

'_Hmm. . .I do look good inthis. . .I wonder if Eriol would think so too?'_

Suddenly she frozed as she digested her thoughts.

'_Whoah! Back up, back up! What did I just said back there? If Eriol would think so too? What the hell do I care what that insensitive jerk thinks?'_

Tomoyo's logical side was telling her to take the dress back on the rack, but it looked so darn good that after she changed clothes she directly went to the cashier and paid for it.

Meilin followed her to the cashier. She gasped as Tomoyo reached for her Platinum card.

'What?" Tomoyo asked self consciously. She was kind of uncomfortable whenever people make such a big fuss about her credit cards, or cars, or expensive clothes. She was sure Meilin has one too, after all, she's a model. So what's her problem?

Meilin dumped the clothes on the arms of the sales lady and grabbed Tomoyo's wrist. The pale girl almost groaned as she saw the shine of the diamond reflected on her friend's eyes. "You're engaged! I knew it! Oh Daidouji-san I'm so happy for you!" She gave her another hug.

Tomoyo returned the hug halfheartedly, bewildered at Meilin's reaction. "What do you mean by that? Are you associated with Arthur or something?"

"Who's Arthur? Your servant or something? I mean Hiirigizawa! You should have told me the news!"

Tomoyo gently pushed her away. "Huh? Eriol? You mean you though. . .I. . . He . . ." Tomoyo laughed hard, clutching her sides.

Meilin looked at her, confused. "What's wrong with you? Have I said something?"

Tomoyo shook her head, gasping for breath. "No. . .I. . . I'm not engaged to Hiirigizawa, how can you think that?" She smiled at her, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"But. . .you and Hiirigizawa has been perfect for each other." She asked confused. The fantasy look in her eyes deied and she also retrieved her credit card from her purse and threw it down on top of the clothes.

Tomoyo got a dazed look, clutching the bag with her dress in it. _'Why does everyone have to remind me of that baka and how good we look together? As if I need reminding.'_

As they passed a photo shop she saw a huge portrait of a Newlywed. Mr & Mrs. Kazaaki Miroku said the caption.

'_Hmmm, I probably need to do some wedding plans myself. The pictures looked good. They could do the photo sessions.'_ Tomoyo decided, replacing the bride with her own image and the groom with Eriol's face.

'_Hey! Not Eriol! Arthur! Arthur, Arthur Arthur! A-R-T-H-U-R!'_

"What? Did you say something Daidouji-san? What is about Arthur?" Meilin asked curiously.

"It's nothing. Forget about it. Let's shop!"

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

After several stores and several swiped of credit cards later, Tomoyo has 5 bulging bags while Meilin has too many to count, they settled themselves at a coffee shop.

"I'm bushed!" Meilin exclaimed and threw herself at a booth. Her shimmering black hair caught the red dimmed lights of the shop making it more lustrous than ever. Tomoyo knew her friend looked great, confirmed by the admiring glances thrown by the male species the passed.

Tomoyo followed suit but with more grace, tucking her legs neatly. "Yes but what awesome finds. You truly are a shopping athlete Li-san." Truly she admired the girl's taste, wild, but elegant. A strange combination only Li Meilin can pull off. A waiter appeared at her side, his pen poised on the pad.

"I'll have a mocchachino and an apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top." Meilin said tiredly at the waiter. Immediately he began writing frantically. "Thanks Daidouji-san, you're not so bad yourself."

Tomoyo winked back and ordered. "I'll have a cappuccino and blueberry cheesecake please."

Without another word, the waiter left with a whoosh.

"Thanks for coming with me. I just get this urge to shop whenever I'm in a new place." Meilin said, digging around her many bags for her oriental hair accessory. With a crow she found it and clipped back several of her bangs that gotten in front of her pretty face.

"Don't mention it."

"What's gotten into you anyway? It's not like you to blow off your class for a shopping spree, especially a major one." Meilin inquired, pushing some of her bags to make place for the coffee the waiter was putting down on their table.

Tomoyo cupped her hand around her coffee, letting the warmth soak in her pale hands. She had no idea how that habit started, but it was stuck with her through the years. "I don't know, Li-san. I think I could really use the company."

Meilin smiled and sipped her coffee. She was about to say something when Tomoyo waved her off with a wave of her hand. "What?" Meilin turned, searching for the source of Tomoyo's furrowed brows.

"It's my fiancé. What is he doing here?" Tomoyo murmured, also sipping from her cup. Arthur was standing outside the shop, looking concerned as he kept checking his diamond studded Rolex. The sweet yet bitter taste in her mouth was delicious, but some things are more important than coffee.

"Hmm, he's the blonde one, right?" Meilin turned at her and winked mischeviously. "He's a babe." Catching the look in her pale friend's face, her expression turned concerned. "What? What's wrong?"

"He's not supposed to be here. . . he's supposed to be at the office. . ." Tomoyo said, digging a fork on her cheesecake and nibbling on the morsel delicately.

"Maybe he's meeting someone? A client or. . ." Meilin's eyes widened. She leaned over the table and whispered "Do you think he have another woman?"

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at the irony. If Sakura or any other girl would see their fiancé that _maybe_ be meeting with another woman, it would drive them insane. But Daidouji Tomoyo was taking it all in stride. "Hmm, I don't know. He could be."

Meilin's leaned back on her seat, surprise written all over her face. "You're not worried?"

"Nah. It's natural in high society marriages. They got bored with each other and eventually they'll have their own partners at the side." Tomoyo smiled, amused at the suspicious look on Meiiln's eyes. "I don't have a partner, if that's what you're thinking."

Embarrassed, Meilin shoved a huge forkful of pie in her mouth in a totally unladylike way.

Suddenly, Arthur looked up and saw Tomoyo at her seat. All color drained from his face, nearly making him paler than Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled hesitantly, waving her hand a little bit and beckoning to come inside. _'He can't pretend he didn't see me. Maybe there's a logical explanation behind this.'_

Arthur smiled back a little bit and went in the shop. Meilin wasn't aware of what's happening until Arthur slipped in beside Tomoyo and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you, sweetheart? Aren't you supposed to be at school? Oh, you have a guest." He added, smiling and nodding politely at Meilin.

Meilin flushed and quickly wiped the area around her mouth with a napkin. "Hi. You must be Arthur. I'm Li Meilin, Daidouji-san's friend." She offered a hand, smiling gracefully.

Arthur shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Yes, I'm Arthur, Tomoyo's fiancé. You're a model, right?"

"Right!" Meilin smiled, flattered that she was known by this prestigious man.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, turning her attention to the American. Was it her imagination, or does he look uncharacteristically shifty today?

'_Nah, it must be me and my paranoid mind.'_

"I'm meeting with a client today, honey. What are you doing here so early?" Arthur countered, his blue eyes looking at anything but Tomoyo's violet orbs.

"School ended early." Tomoyo lied, nudging Meilin under the table with her foot.

"That's good. Listen, it was great talking to you girls, but I really must be off, can't be late for my. . .uh. . .appointment." Arthur said, looking a little bit flustered, before pecking Tomoyo lightly on the cheek before sliding out of the booth once again. He threw a few bills on the table and murmured a "Have a good day. I'll call you." And getting out of the shop.

"Wow! Your guy du jour is sooo cool! He's nice, a gentleman, rich and waaay handsome to boot!" Meilin squealed, her wine eyes widening. "But he's not as astonishingly handsome as that bastard Hiirigizawa of course." She added loyally, before sipping the last dregs of her coffee.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and ignored the pang in her chest. "Whatever." 

A loud ringer surprised both of them. The girls both pressed their cell phones in their ears with a timed "Hello?"

The call was for Meilin. Tomoyo sighed and replaced her phone in her bag and asked the waiter for the check while Meilin conversed with someone whoever called her. The same, bug eyed waiter came rushing at their table with a neat black little check book on his hand. Tomoyo pushed the bills Arthur threw down impatiently, without even bothering to count it.

"Madame, you made a mistake, this amount is too much." The waiter said, counting the bills.

"It's your tip. Keep it." Tomoyo said shortly, flipping back her hair and watching her friend interestedly. It was funny how even a call seemed lively to Meilin. She was gesturing wildly, her red slicked lips curved into a smile. Tomoyo noted with amazement as she compared Meilin to herself. Quiet, withdrawn, small words.

"Okay girl, hate to cut this shopping spree short (_'Short?' _Tomoyo asked to herself) but we need to go. That was my insufferable cousin at the phone, he insisted we go back_ 'as soon as you can'_" She said, mimicking Syaoran's serious voice quite effectively. "Hey where's the check?"

"Already took care of it, compliments of Arthur." Tomoyo said dismissively and head out of the shop clutching her bags.

"You gotta tell him I said thanks. That guy is so great!" Meilin gushed, following Tomoyo to the parking lot.

Tomoyo smiled. "That makes one of you."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Come on Syaoran is probably –Oof!" A strange heavy someone barreled into Tomoyo.

"hey! Watch it where you're going! Are you alright, Daidouji?" Meilin snapped at the offender before helping Tomoyo on her feet.

"I'm fine, it's my clumsiness. I'm sorry – You!" Tomoyo turned to apologize but was very much surprised to see who has bumped into her. "Kiffy!"

Kiffy gasped, looking frightened despite the big sunglasses covering almost her entire face. Her assistant could shave off her hair, grow a moustache, or even have sex transplant but Tomoyo could know her anywhere. "Mademoisell! I- I- Gome na sai!" She stood up quickly and bowed so low her silky blue hair almost touched the concrete.

"It's alright, don't be ridiculous Kiffy. Stand up. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked curiously and retrieved the scattered shopping bags. Kiffy hurled herself to the floor and raced to help her mistress.

'I'm –I'm going shopping Mademoiselle. The refrigerator is nearly empty." She said, looking flustered. They all walked back to her car, Kiffy took all their bags despite of their reluctance.

"Shopping? In those clothes?" Meilin asked skeptically. Although her maid has an outfit that was cheaper than any outfit Tomoyo and Meiln would have worn, it was still beautiful. Her sheer camisole peeked under her baby pink sundress, and her strappy sandals hugged her feet to perfection, making her look taller than usual. She was even a light dusting of makeup, Tomoyo was surprised to notice,

"Uhm. . .well, people did said that it was good to look your best, ne?" Kiffy said laughing awkwardly and depositing all the bags at the back of the car. Meilin fished out the car keys but Tomoyo quickly intercepted it, smiling. She mouthed "Better let me drive."

Meilin huffed but proceeded to climb in the passenger seat. Kiffy bowed down to Tomoyo, her cheeks still flaming. "If you don't need me anymore, I better go inside and complete my shopping."

Tomoyo smiled and waved her on. "Yes, you may go. Have a nice time!" She climbed in the driver seat. She watched in the rearview mirror as Kiffy checked her surroundings before proceeding to go inside the mall.

"She's a little bit too excited just to go shopping, don't you think?" Tomoyo murmured then took off her glasses. She replaced them with a fashionable pair of sunglasses and looked over to her friend.

Meilin was reapplying her lipstick. "You mean Kiffy? Yeah. She looks good, but that is not I'm-going-shopping outfit, it's a I'm-getting-ready-for-a-hot-date-with-an-incredibly-hotter-guy." Her eyes glittered mischievously as she slipped on her own sunglasses.

Tomoyo sighed and smoothly drove out from the parking lot and into the highway. "She haven't mentioned anyone to me. Hmm, I wonder who is she meeting?"

"Whoa, girl, that was just my misguided conclusion." Meilin threw her arms for emphasis. She pushed a button and the roof came up. "You mind if we leave the top up? It's messing my hair."

"Sure." Tomoyo murmured absently. '_People were definitely acting strange today,' _She thought, ignoring the endless stream of babble issuing from the Chinese's mouth and nodding once or twice when needed. '_Suddenly__appearing out of nowhere! First Meilin, then Arthur, then Kiffy. Hmm, I wonder who's next?'_

She stopped the car at the stoplight but she wasn't able to stop the next thought in her head.

'_If only Eriol would follow the "appearing" act. I miss him so much'_

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Tomoyo haven't fully parked the car when Meilin bounded out of it energetically. "Watch it, Li-san!" Tomoyo warned. But her warning fell to deaf ears as Meilin was already at the Kinimoto's front door and pounding it like her life was depending on it. Tomoyo got out of the car and looked the doors, replacing her glasses once again. She joined Meilin at the front steps.

"Open up! Hey!" Meilin shouted pounding the door with more force. Tomoyo was about to discreetly push the doorbell when they heard a male irritated voice "I'm coming I'm coming. Man! Why don't anyone use a doorbell anymore?" Syaoran threw it open, and Meilin squealed as she jumped and envelope her cousin in a big bear hug. "Xiao Lang! I missed you you baka!" She suddenly punched Syaoran, who flew across the hallway and landed with a resounding crash.

Tomoyo sweatdropped and let herself in. Meilin was now choking Syaoran, shouting "You never call! You never write! You never call saying you'r never gonna write! What's with you, you jerk!"

Tomoyo heard voices coming from the living room so she let herself in there, leaving the two cousins in their happy reunion. As soon as she stepped in the well-lighted room however, darkness once again enveloped her.

'_Hey, hang on! Have I fainted again! This is getting irritating. . .'_

When she sniffed however, she smelled a scent of wildflowers. You can't smell wildflowers when you've fainted, right. Then she felt some crushing pressure around her.

"DAIDOUJI-SAN! HOW ARE YOU?! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! MY HOW HAVE YOU GROWN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL AS EVER!"

Tomoyo then realized that the darkness was caused by her face mashing into the chest of her friend. "A-Akizuki-san?" She stammered, and raised her pale arms to hug the over excited Sun guardian back.

"O, I'll just loooooooveeeeeee the way you say my name in that sweet voice of yours. Say it again!" Everybody sweatdropped. Nakuru finally released her, beaming as she held the younger child an arm's length away. The sun guardian haven't changed much. She was wearing an incredibly wild outfit only she could pull off, and the same I'm-so-happy-to-be-here-let-me-hug-you expression on her face haven't changed also.

Spinel landed on the guardian's red hair, and looked at her with dismissive eyes. "You must excuse her behavior. She is just so excited to see you. But the compliments are well placed."

Tomoyo smiled, knowing the polite attitude the cat has inherited from his master. "It's nice to see you too, Spinel-sun."

Tomoyo haven't noticed it before, but Keroberos was at the corner of the room, staring daggers at the newcomer. If it wasn't for Sakura's restraining arms around him, he would have attacked his "rival".

"Tomoyo-san, it's good to see you." A more matured, female voice said.

Nakuru finally realeased her. Tomoyo gasped at the elder woman. It was Mizuki Kaho, their teacher and the rumored "lover" of Eriol. She hugged her, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. _'Is that why Eriol returned to England? To go back to Mizuki-san?'_

Before she could say anything else, Meilin bounded in the room, dragging her poor unconscious cousin behind her, and the noise was increased by ten decibels. Sakura rescued her faince which left Kero an opportunity to attack Spinel with a spoonful of sugar. Touya just announced unwisely that he's home, sending Nakuru to a frenzy.

Tomoyo was quite happy to see all her long lost friends there, but she was feeling quite suffocated. He muttered a soft "excuse me" and made it past the insistent Nakuru and the pitiable Touya, and let herself out of the house. She sat down on the grass at the garden, feeling hollow.

'_He's not with them.'_

Now she know why she was feeling so excited to see everyone. She just wanted to see if **he** was there with them.

Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her, shivering against the cold howl of the wind.

"Daidouji-san? What are you doing here outside in this wind?" Tomoyo felt something draped on her shoulder. It turned out to be a man's sweater. She looked up to see Yukito's smiling face, his silver eyes glistening behind his glasses.

"I. . .Tsukishiro-san, good evening." She muttered feebly and pulled the sweater more tightly around her.

"Let's go inside, everyone's waiting." Yukito said gently, also sitting down with her.

Tomoyo shrugged but didn't move to stand up.

"It's okay, you know."

"Huh?"

"Being lonely."

Tomoyo opened her mouth to refuse, but she caught the look in his eyes. Understanding. If it would have been anyone else, she would have denied it. But she didn't She just accepted it.

After a few moments, Tomoyo stood up and smiled. "Let's go inside."

"Okay."

She handed back Yukito's coat and he took it back without a word. When they reached the front door, however, they saw Touya being dragged off by Naruko.

Yukito rushed forward, smiling as he rescue Touya.

Tomoyo stood outside the door for a moment and gazed up the stars. Then she went insde and closed the door.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

At England, Eriol looked up to the stars. He was standing at the balcony by his room. He sighed, and went inside to shut the door.

'_Very soon my dear, very soon.'_

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Tomoyo was having fun at the impromptu party at the Kinimoto residence when the clock chimed Midnight.

"It's late. I need to go home." Tomoyo said, rushing to gather her things that somehow ended up scattered at the living room. She turned to the guests and smiled. "You can just come by tomorrow to get settled at the house." They all agreed that all guests will sleep at Tomoyo's house, but Meilin insisted that they spend the first night at the Knimoto's. Everyone but Tomoyo agreed, saying she's needed by the house.

After several drunken "Good nights" and "Take care" Tomoyo let herself out of the house and drove home.

"I'll just take care of the bags tomorrow." She muttered as she pulled up the driveway.

She was about to ring the doorbell but figured that everyone was asleep, she circled the house and let herself in by the backdoor.

"Funny, I thought everyone's asleep." She muttered, seeing the light under the kitchen door.

Tomoyo sighed, thinking it was just the servants. When she pushed open the door, she gasped and dropped everything she was holding.

"YOU!"

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Hmm, who the heck is that visitor at the dead of the night? Interesting, don't you think? Classes are starting soon, so I _might_ not finish the story (especially if you don't review!) or it may take some time to finish this. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Paalam:)


	9. Wedding Plans

OMG!! I can't believe I'm continuing this story after since…um..a very long time! . I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded…:P I was just so busy with college that I can't even think straight, let alone finish a story…Good thing my roommate was reading fanfics (instead of studying for an exam!!), I remembered I have an unfinished business here. anyway chapter 9 is dedicated to all those who stuck with this fic, and for those who still reviewed although I'm not active..:P ladies and gent, pls enjoy chap 9: **WEDDING PLANS**

**DISCLAIMER:** Still not mine; I'm not filthy rich to buy CCS from CLAMP aww…

**WARNING: ** I haven't written in a long time, please be patient with this frustrated writer and her collection of "mindless doodles ":P

**Some facts (as not to confuse anyone):**

The setting is on **SATURDAY MIDNIGHT**, which basically makes it a **SUNDAY** morning, a week before Sakura's wedding, which is also on **SUNDAY **(did that made sense? Hope so :P )

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Recap:**

She was about to ring the doorbell but figured that everyone was asleep, she circled the house and let herself in by the backdoor.

"Funny, I thought everyone's asleep." She muttered, seeing the light under the kitchen door.

Tomoyo sighed, thinking it was just the servants. When she pushed open the door, she gasped and dropped everything she was holding.

"YOU!"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tomoyo's eyes were wide as saucers, snapping out of her sleepy sturpor. Before she can stop herself, she exclaimed "What the _hell_ are you doing??"

Arthur… his usually crisp long sleeved shirt crumpled, half the buttons are open, his tie lying on the floor, his hair messed up clearly by fingers, and his pants...

'_Oh. My. __**God.**__ Is that… his __**THING**__ hanging out??'_

Tomoyo tried to look away, but can't. It all seemed unreal. What the hell was her fiancé doing in her house, in the middle of the night, with his manhood out in the open?? She wasn't a stranger to a male's sexuality, in fact she have seen a man's sex that was way bigger than Arthur's, but how was she supposed to react to this?

Before she can stop herself, she exclaimed "What are you doing here??"

'_Okay, calm down Tomoyo. That can't be real…you must be more drunk than you thought…but I only drank 2 glasses of wine!'_

Absently, she tried smelling her breath if she was drunk. There were traces of wine in her breath, yet she knew that being drunk was impossible. If Daidouji Tomoyo was anything, she was a lady that drinks like a sailor, yet she never ever gets drunk. High society won't permit raucous behavior of drunken people.

She pinched herself in the arm, hoping that it was a dream

No such luck. The throbbing pain in her arm confirmed that.

She continued to stare disbelievingly as Arthur blushed up to the roots of his golden hair, and then struggled to close his pants. In his most composed and dignified voice, he said "My dear, you are early tonight. I thought you were at the Kinimoto residence? And you look so lovely."

Startled, Tomoyo pried her eyes from the scene in front of her and instead stared at the stenciled lily on the kitchen's tile. "I have decided to come home; otherwise mother will be worried I haven't done so. And thanks." She told him, in what she hoped was an unsurprised voice. She didn't add that it was already midnight.

As Arthur continues to struggle with his clothing, she said "Tomorrow we must meet with the wedding planner. Your mother and father had wanted for this marriage as soon as possible." In a voice that is more suited in announcing a business meeting.

"Oh, is my presence necessary? I have a meeting with the board of directors. Besides, girls are supposed to be the ones who are supposed to plan this kind of stuff. After all, I'm already the one who's gonna pay for it. You might as well do the planning. Can't you handle it by yourself?" Arthur straightened his hair and his tie, oblivious to the muscle twitching at Tomoyo's jaw. She hated him for such sexist comments.

"If your meeting is important, I'm sure I can handle it. You don't need to worry about it. If you may excuse me, I'm really tired and I must retire to my bed. I'm sure you know the way out." She replied stiffly. Reaching for her belongings she dropped in surprise, she spun on her heel and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Arthur was starting in a smile of relief when Tomoyo suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and Arthur?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Can you please tell Kiffy to stop hiding under the kitchen counter and to wake me up at 6:00 for my appointment?"

A gawk of surprise was heard from Arthur and an embarrassed squeal from underneath the counter as Tomoyo headed out for her bedroom, a smile spreading across her crimson lips.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The next morning, timely news was discovered: the week's worth of classes was cancelled due to repair to the school building. This mean more time for wedding preparations, especially for the two brides, as Sakura was happily gushing.

"_Five more days to go…and I still have the whole lot of wedding to plan…"_

Tomoyo stirred her vanilla frappucino and tried to listen to the babble of her friends while sorting out her thoughts. Having discovered that Sakura and Tomoyo don't have classes, Nakuru and Meilin have somewhat twisted the circumstances into what they call "Ultimate Girl bonding experience!" Translation: another shopping spree. They had taken a break at a chic coffee and bakeshop called Sweet Treats café and was sitting outside in one of their iron wrought tables and chairs, enjoying their cool drinks and cakes. She noticed that Sakura, Meilin, and Nakuru were all talking loudly, then she noticed that Kaho was staring at her in deep thought. Tomoyo smiled at her teacher uncomfortably, and when Kaho smiled back, she took her fone from her bag as an excuse not to look at her anymore.

She can't help it but be uncomfortable with Mizuki Kaho. After all, she was her ex teacher and Eriol's past, and probably present, love. There was a little ache around her heart whenever she think of Mizuki-Sensei that way.

'_Wait, why am I thinking about Eriol again?'_

She sighed and flipped her long hair over her shoulder, fixing at what she hoped was an appropriate expression on her face to whatever Meilin was gesturing wildly about. She nodded twice when Meilin looked at her, and when that satisfied her raven haired friend, she lost herself to her thoughts completely that were unrelated to a ceratin dark haired man and towards a blond haired one.

'_That bastard. It was bad enough that I'm gonna be married to him, but to have an affair before our wedding? And with our helper, no less! Dammit, the press is gonna have a feast over this tidbit if they ever find out.'_

It was awfully awkward between Tomoyo and Kiffy that morning. Her hand was trembling so much that nearly upset the teapot she was holding when she saw her mistress, a blush to rival the stop sign on the street, her "Ohayo" was so soft that Tomoyo nearly didn't catch it. Tomoyo couldn't help but pity the younger girl.

'_It's a shame, Kiffy is such a nice girl to be falling for an asshole like Arthur.'_

Tomoyo sighed once again and nearly didn't hear Meilin calling her name.

"Daidouji-san? Hello?? Earth to Daidouji-san!!" Meilin nearly shouted, waving a porcelain hand in front of Tomoyo's placid face.

Tomoyo blinked and focused her attention back to her friends. All four sets of eyes were looking at her. She racked her brains for whatever her ears picked up but drawn a blank. She replaced her phone back into her bag, thinking of an excuse why she was so absent minded. She just smiled sheepishly and asked "Uhm…what are we talking about?"

Meilin let out a tinkling laugh, causing two guys from the other table to look at her appreciatively. Tomoyo smiled as she noticed that almost everyone was staring at the selection of girls on their table. Sweet treats café was certainly lucky, for the set of girls sitting in front of their café was more decorative and appealing than anything they could have think of.

Their table was a mixture of different styles, all beautiful in their own way. Tomoyo, with her shiny straight black hair pulled back with a rhinestone headband, wearing a conservative yet classy indigo corporate suit, which was an essential dress code in her meeting with the stuffy wedding planner; Sakura in her usual pigtails, a simple pink sleeveless top and white Capri pants, her innocent smile lighting up her face; Meilin with her undeniable strong beauty, her short hair pulled up in two mini buns in perfect complement to her Chinese mini dress, an ensemble that no one can NOT mistake her for a model; Nakuru and her bubbly personality, wearing a school girl's uniform for she insisted she looked best in it than in any other outfit; and last but not the least Kaho, and her long black skirt and her wine colored Chinese collar blouse, whose age was not defect but rather enhanced her beauty altogether.

Meilin playfully poked her in the arm and said "Well, Absent-Minded-san, I was sharing my amazement, for straight 5 minutes, mind you, about how the hell are you gonna put up a whole wedding in less than 5 days?? Although I don't blame you for wanting to marry that Arthur guy immediately, he's too hot that other girls might seduce him if he didn't tie the knot quickly enough!" (**Author's note:** Tomoyo's wedding is on **SATURDAY**, the day before Sakura's wedding)

"Oh is he that hot that he passed Meilin-chan's standard??" Nakuru's eyes narrowed and smiled coyly. "Maybe you'd like to introduce me to him? Of course, for friendly purposes only." She then widened her eyes innocently and all of the girls laughed.

"Sorry, he's too busy that I had to squeeze our wedding through his schedule. In fact, if it wasn't for his so called 'hectic schedule' there's no doubt that his parents would have wed us immediately the next day he proposed!" Tomoyo smiled and sipped her coffe once more. "But you'll meet him all in the wedding, of course."

"Aww, why did you rush the wedding? Mommy and daddy in laws can't wait?" Nakuru asked, taking a sip from her cappuccino.

"That's right. It's hard enough to plan a wedding within several months, let alone several weeks! How did you do it?" Sakura asked longingly, as she envied her friend's stress-less preparation in comparison to her own.

"Well, we have a wedding planner. And Yep, My future in-laws said they wanted grandbabies as soon as possible."

Nakuru's drink came frizzing out of her mouth in surprise. This time, only Tomoyo laughed while the three other girls looked at her in shock. "WHAT?? That sounds like a baby maker, not a bride!!" Nakuru exclaimed while wiping her mouth with a pretty pink napkin Tomoyo handed to her. Sakura's eyes grew round and worried as she stared at her friend's unconcerned face.

"Oh it's not like that. Really. They wanted to have a daughter-in-law that is of high breeding, one that will be a pride for the O'Connell family. And I guess I fit the description." Tomoyo dipped her head a little at the side and watched two birds perched on the roof of the café. She realized that they were blue jays, the exact same birds that were perched the day Eriol caught Tomoyo painting.

'_Eriol…that seems like a long time ago.'_ Tomoyo mused as she watched the birds playing and humming to themselves, their handsome blue color a standout at the café's red tiled roof.

'_Okay girl, you need to stop obsessing about that jerk! Focus!'_

"How exactly did you meet?" Nakuru asked curiously, also sipping from her cappuccino and taking a huge bite out of her tira misu.

"Both my mom and his dad are CEOs from Daidouji Enterprises. That's how we met."

"Meeting up at corporate rooms? Glad I wasn't rich, not exactly the most romantic place to meet your husband to be, eh?" Nakuru smiled and nudged Kaho at the ribs. Kaho simply smiled 

and said "Wherever love meets it does not matter. If the two people think that place is romantic, then it is romantic.

Tomoyo was suddenly hit by a curiosity on how Kaho and Eriol met, and how they learned their feelings for each other.

'_Which is totally not my business, since Eriol is only my FRIEND.' _Tomoyo thought to herself. Whne Kaho suddenly turned and smiled at her, she became alarmed that Kaho might have the ability to read minds and focused on whatever was Meilin declaiming.

"Wow, we belong to a high society clan in China, thank God I can choose whomever I want to be wedded to. Which means, more guys and more selections!" Meilin said, winking at a guy across the patio to prove her point. The guy toasted her his drink and she giggled.

"Well, it's not that bad as you think it is." Tomoyo said, starting to be uncomfortable with the discussion. She sipped more of her iced coffee, wishing she was alone in her room. She was never comfortable with opening up her emotions, not even to her best friend. Tomoyo remembered that she opened up to Eriol, and was shocked at that realization.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you actually _liked_ Arthur-kun?" Sakura asked, her tone uncharacteristically serious brought Tomoyo's thoughts back to earth.

Tomoyo blinked and smiled uncertainly at her friend. "Hmm? Well, I'm fond of him-"

"No, I mean do you like LIKE him, the way I do with Syaoran?" Sakura cut her best friend off, her voice raising up a pitch. "I know you're fond of him, but is that enough reason to wed that guy?? Haven't you always told me that one must be with another only if they truly love each other?"

'_Well, I wanted to be with you but that didn't work out, did it?' _"Well, Sakura-chan, in case you haven't noticed, not everyone can find their fairy tale which comes with awesome powers and a handsome prince to boot. Not everyone can be perfect, if that's what you're saying." Tomoyo retorted, color rising up to her pale cheeks. As soon as the words left her lips she regretted them.

Sakura gasped while the three other women fell quiet, their wide eyes watching the scene in front of them. Never had there ever been an argument between these two girls; even the sensible Kaho cannot hide her surprise at the way her ex-students were behaving.

"_Damn it, I haven't told her my feelings yet. Not yet, not like this."_

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry," Tomoyo said, trying to smile. "I was way out of line, I – "

"Tomoyo-chan, I never said that I was perfect, I only meant that maybe you're making a mistake? Are you sure you can be happy with this guy?" She asked in a small voice.

"I can be happy with him if I want to."

'_I was happy with you but you left me for another.'_

"Yes, but do you WANT to?" Sakura asked, trying to hold back tears. Tomoyo's heart gripped as she saw her best friend's expression, but for some reason, hearing the same question Eriol asked from Sakura's lips triggered the emotions she was trying oh so hard to control.

_Do you want to…? You don't have to keep all this stuff..What about your happiness??_

Tomoyo snapped. Eriol's words seems to keep echoing in her head, and she hated it. She hated doubting practical decisions. She hated being affected by something as inconstant as emotions. Suddenly, she was so pent up of the whole affair. Her heart being broken by the person dearest to her, the whole messy predicament she was a part of, her guilt and sadness over her mother's sickness, and Eriol's sudden and unexplained disappearance…

"Kinimoto Sakura you don't have a clue on what I'm going through! While you are leading your perfect life, with your oh-so-perfect boyfriend who loves you eternally; I'm stuck with situations that I don't have choices in. I'm stuck with a bedridden mother whose fate and probably her life lies on my decision. I am being forced to be a high society woman who marries for many, not for love! Yes, I don't love him, but I am going to marry him, not for me, but for my mother!" Tomoyo sucked in her breath, glaring her azure eyes at Sakura, whose eyes were still teary, but now glaring back at her with such high intensity as her green orbs will permit.

"Well Tomoyo-chan, I can't believe I'm saying this to the girl who was the constant number one honorary student in our batch. You're a complete and total BAKA for marrying that two face un-loyal bastard for money. Funny, I don't take you as a kind of woman who can be bought." Sakura stated angrily, her expression the same as whenever she enters battle during her Card capturing days.

Tomoyo felt like Sakura had just slapped her, they were harsh words especially coming from the woman Tomoyo had loved nearly al her life, loved more than life itself. "Sakura-chan, for the sake of our friendship, I will not permit to continue this discussion any longer." Tomoyo blinked furiously and gathered her things. She perched her Dolce and Gabanna shades on her nose and as steadily as she could, said "Li-san, Mizuki-san, Akizuki-san, I regret but I must leave early. I have an appointment with my wedding planner." To Sakura, she cannot hold her voice steady anymore, but merely said "I will be present at your wedding as your maid-of-honor, but I cannot be with you before that for I have my own wedding to prepare. Excuse me."

After her cold speech she scooped up her shopping bags and hurried to her car. Tomoyo sat on the driver's seat and buckled her seatbelt. She turned the ignition on but instead of diving, she leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and cried.

'_What's wrong with me?'_

At the same time, Sakura burst into tears at the café and her companions comforted the not so happy bride-to-be.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tomoyo fidgeted with her engagement ring as the wedding planner droned on and on. The ring felt alien on her finger, like something that doesn't belong. She resisted the urged to scratch an itchy spot on her arm, wishing she had on casual clothes instead of the prissy suit she was on. She already tuned out the woman's monologue about the importance of Feng Shui in her wedding when right on cue, Prim Chibi Tomoyo appeared.

'_Oh, it's you.'_ Tomoyo thought, not daring to talk aloud in case the wedding planner might think her mad.

Prim Chibi Tomoyo said in her most prissy voice "You don't need friends who hinder your right decisions. They are merely obstacles to your destiny. It was not Sakura's place to talk to you like that."

Chic Chibi Tomoyo poofed on her other shoulder, where Tomoyo was surprised to see that she was crying.

'_Why are you crying?'_

"Because, dumbass, you don't want to cry so I'm crying for you!" Chic Chibi Tomoyo bawled and poofed again, clearly to upset to argue with her twin.

"Believe me, stick to your decisions and you'll be fine" Prim Chibi Tomoyo said before poofing away also.

"Daidouji-dono? Which flowers would you prefer? The red roses or the white lilies?" The wedding planner asked, cutting Tomoyo's thoughts.

Tomoyo eyed the flowers and said simply "Red roses. I hate white lilies."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Arthur O'Connell threw the two brown envelopes angrily and shouted at his secretary to burn the envelopes as soon as possible as he dashed outside his office.

One was filled with pictures, while the other was a report on the stock market.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tomoyo and Madame Rossette (the wedding planner) was halfway through the designs of the bridal gown ("I will NOT wear a tasteless polka dot wedding gown at my wedding!") when Arthur barged in. The two women were surprised, especially when he said curtly to the wedding planner "Give me and my fiancé privacy."

Madame Rossette hastily gathered up her slides and left her own office. As soon as the door closed, Arthur locked the door and paced the room. Tomoyo felt an ill sense of foreboding. "Darling, did something happen at the office that upset you?" Tomoyo asked soothingly. The look at Arthur's face was scary, but she was in tighter fix than this before.

Arthur stopped pacing and placed his hands on the either armrest of Tomoyo's chair. "Are you having an affair?"

Tomoyo stared back at him coolly and said "No. But I know a certain someone who might."

"Dammit Tomoyo!" Arthur shouted and banged his fist on the table. "Why are you being so…so _impossible_ about all of this??" Arthur's blue eyes blazed angrily. When he stared at Tomoyo's calm lavender eyes, his anger was incensed. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"I do want to marry you, that is why I am wasting my time in this office, finalizing the details of _our wedding._" Tomoyo arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smiled. "Now tell me, what is it that upset you?"

Arthur look taken aback by Tomoyo's smile, and his anger abated a little bit. "Paparazzi."

"Hmm? What about them?"

"They took pictures of you and Eriol. You two look certainly cozy at the music room." Arthur said testily, measuring up Tomoyo's reaction. Tomoyo gave nothing away, but inside she was in turmoil.

"What about the pictures? We weren't doing anything in that confounded music room."

"He was kissing you! You were supposed to be an engaged woman, damn you!" Arthur shouted, using every bit of self control he had not to hit Tomoyo. If it was possible, Tomoyo turned even paler at his words.

"For your information Arthur, I was not kissing him. He merely kissed my forehead, it was a friendly gesture. Number two," She held up two fingers in Arthur's face and used every amount of _her_ self control not to use them to poke Arthur's eyes. "you haven't proposed to me yet during that time, so when that incident occurred, I was a free woman. Lastly," Tomoyo stood up and rearranged the frenzied tie of her fiancé "don't panic over pictures. They can be settled. Panic if the paparazzi took a photo of _your_ little actions last night."

Arthur took a sharp intake of breath at that and blushed. Tomoyo smiled pleasantly and took her seat once more. She knew the battle was won. "Now my dear, if all that's settled, then I reckon you have to return to the office? Madame Rosette and I have many details to discuss.

"Arthur sighed and pecked Tomoyo on the cheeks. "I'm sorry for charging in like this sweetheart. God luck with Madame Rosette. I'll see you tonight at dinner.

Without another word, Arthur left the building and sent in a wide-eyed Madame Rosette who have been clearly listening at the door.

Tomoyo smiled her pleasant smile once more and said "Forgive Arthur, he was just having pre wedding jitters. Now back to the wedding gowns. Do you think they have them in black?"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Syaoran sighed and tapped his shoes impatiently all the while running his hands through his already messy hair, although the effect was quite flattering. He ignored the obvious stares of foreign high school girls that were passing by and glanced irritatedly at his wrist watch. It was a cartoon watch of Mickey Mouse from Sakura during their earlier relationship. He had never admitted to her how much he loved that watch, and that he always use this watch instead of the Tag Heur watch his mother gave him as a gift.

"Flight 1125 arrived from England on gate 2." The attendant announced over the speakers.

Syaoran rolled his hazel eyes and said exasperatedly "Finally!" as he noticed a familiar pale figure walking towards him. He called out "You're lucky you're my best man or else I wouldn't go here and act as you damned chauffeur." Syaoran smiled and crossed his arms. "You had a good flight shit-head?"

Hiirigizawa Eriol smiled at him ruefully and handed his bags to the now scowling Syaoran. "Yes my cute little decendant." He stared across the distant as Syaoran struggled with his suitcases.

"The best." He murmured softly.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Yay! I uploaded againg!! ) I'm sorry if it's such a short chapter, my creative juices are a little low right now. Wai! Oh no, Sakura and Tomoyo fought?! This is new..x.X And Eriol is back…Hahaha Arthur in your face! Anyway hope you guys like it still..I'm a bit rusty at writing, I've never actually written another story in an extremely long time…Anyway I'll try my best to upload soon, but that is only if you guys read and review!! I missed you all so much! Mwaah!!


End file.
